HINA Y TEMI CHAN
by Hinata-Sakuno
Summary: En el mundo ninja todo es posible, que pasa cuando por una sencilla mision, dos kunoishis son rejuvenecidas; lios, risas, algunos misterios y dos Shinobis al borde de un ataque de histeria. NARU/HINA & SHIKA/TEMA
1. Chapter 1

**HINA Y TEMI CHAN**

Capitulo 1

Las áridas arenas del desierto, el calor infernal, abrasador que lo obligaba a sudar copiosamente, nunca se pudo acostumbrar a ese maldito calor, menos mal que ya se volvía a Konoha, pero había algo que no entendía como las pequeñas podían jugar y corren en medio de ese gran calor.

Las pequeñas de 3 años, rubia y morena, corrían y saltaban por esas dunas como si estuvieran saltando, en medio del mejor de los parques.

Naruto estaba mas interesado en jugar con las pequeñas que en explicarse el por que, mientras Shikamaru solo pensaba en como explicar aquello a la Hokage y a sus padres, suspiro cuando sintió los brazos una de la pequeña aferrarse a sus pantalones, la tomo en brazos la miro con ternura.

"¿Te cansaste Temí Chan?" le dijo el moreno

La pequeña solo asintió, dando un gran bostezo.

El estratega la acomodo en su espalda y sintió casi en el acto la respiración pausada de la pequeña en su espalda.

Mientras caminada miro a su lado la peli azul dormía en los brazos de Naruto no podía evitar recordaba la misión que le fue asignada:

…******……******……******……******……******……******……******……******……******……******…

"Bien jóvenes los convoco a ustedes por que tenemos una solicitud desde Suna por una misión de búsqueda y rescate" dijo la Hokage.

En la oficina de la Hokage a esa hora de la mañana estaban Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru.

La cara de la Hokage era una mezcla de fastidio y confusión, revolvía una y otra vez los papeles frente a ella, tratando de encontrar la forma correcta de trasmitir la información, sin confundir a los ninjas, pero no era una misión fácil, si ni ella entendía la petición.

Se sintió un carraspeo en la sala, alguien trataba de llamarla atención de la rubia, esta levanto la cara con el ceño fruncido se froto las sienes tomo un vaso de sake, miro a los ninjas y comenzó.

"Verán mandaron un grupo de shinobis a una misión, misma que cumplieron con éxito, deberían haber llegado ase una semana, pero no llegaron, un grupo salio a su encuentro, pero solo encontraron un grupo de niños de unas 14 años de edad, diciendo ser genin de Suna, lo mas raro del asunto es que ellos fueron reconocidos como los ninjas perdidos, por algún tipo de jutsu fueron rejuvenecidos, por lo que Neji y Sakura, que como saben están prestando servicios hay, han informado revirtieron el flujo de su shakra, para cuando ellos llegaron a suna habían rejuvenecido un año mas, el jutsu fue revertido con las habilidades de Neji el problema radica en que, tardaran en recobrar su edad cronológica, pero a parte de eso, faltan dos personas en el grupo y ambas deben ser enviadas a Suna antes de que se conviertan en bebe"

"Pero, ¿por que no van ellos?" pregunto Naruto, sin mucho interés.

"Por que se extravió en territorio de la Roca y como saben la arena y la roca no tienen muy buenas relaciones" dijo la Hokage con el mismo interés de Naruto.

"Tsunade Sama, ¿que no nos ha dicho?" Pregunto el moreno, mirando a la rubia con el ceño fruncido

La Hokage apoyo el peso de su cabeza en su mano derecha, miro a los presentes y dijo:

"Verán las personas que faltan son la hermana de Kasekage y Hinata"

El estratega quedo en silencio, al igual que los otros dos, luego de unos momentos el rubio miro a Shikamaru preocupado, el moreno metió sus manos a los Bolsillos y dijo:

"Mujer problemática…" luego de un largo suspiro dijo: "bien partimos en una hora" dicho esto, los dos abandonaron la oficina.

…******……******……******……******……******……******……******……******……******……******…

Se escucho la fuerte risa de kiba llegando al bosque que limitaba los territorios de país del viento y el del fuego, el grupo se detuvo estaba por oscurecer, el campamento fue armado sin mucha demora, el moreno acostó a la pequeña al lado de su futon y la cubrió con cuidado.

Naruto por su parte, hizo lo mismo con la pequeña que cargaba, no podía evitar mirarla con cariño, acaricio su cabello y se levanto para ayudar con el campamento pero no pudo hacerlo, por que la pequeña lo tenia fuertemente agarrado por la chaqueta.

-Tranquilo Naruto, mejor quédate con ella, le dijo Shikamaru mientras Kiba lo miraba con recelo.

Naruto miro a las pequeñas y recordaba el momento en el cual las encontraron, No las reconoció solo sabia que Kiba había dicho que el olor de la princesa y su compañera, estaba en aquel sector, por lo que el grupo se dividió, y en una casa semi destruida donde se encontraban jugando muchos niños, dos pequeñas le llamaron la atención, se acerco a las niñas de unos 5 años estaba sentada bajo un árbol, mirando el suelo a su lado estaba otra de cabello peliazul asustada jugando con sus dedos, cuando Naruto se acerco a la rubia con dos coletas la pequeña elevo su vista, pudo ver sus enormes ojos verdes, solo en ese momento se dio cuenta era ella, la hermana de su amigo, era Temari. Era fácil de identificar que la chica Peliazul que se sonrojo en ese momento se trataba de Hinata.

No fue difícil para el grupo convencer a la directora del pequeño orfanato que una de las pequeñas era una hija extraviada de uno de ellos mas cuando el moreno mostró una fotografía de la pequeña junto a el y su "Madre" la imagen realmente era de el junto a Temari y con la magia de la tecnología el estratega había superpuesto la imagen de Temari de pequeña, y Naruto se encargo de mostrar una foto de la pequeña Peliazul diciendo ser su padre.

-Sus ojos los saco a su madre- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba a Hinata sonrojada en una imagen en su cartera.

El camino era de tres días por lo que tendrían que apurar el paso y según los datos recopilados por Sakura, los ninjas no solo se volvían más pequeños de edad física, también a nivel mental, sus recuerdos iban retrocediendo según la edad que tenían.

En tiempo record llegaron a Suna a Neji casi se le salieron los ojos de sus cuencas, nunca pensó cuando vio a su prima salir de misión con su amiga Temari que a su regreso se vería tal cual y como era la primera vez que la vio, y definitivamente era así por que la niña se escondía tras Naruto tal cual como lo hizo con su padre cuando la conoció.

Lo peor aun no llegaba ya que cuando la pequeña Temari vio a Gaara y Kankuro, Temi, como le decía el moreno, se aferro a los pantalones del moreno y comenzó a llorar en la oficina del Kasekage. Hinata lloraba en brazos de Naruto, no quería separarse de su amiga.

Gaara se masajeaba enérgicamente la sien, mientras Kankuro peleaba con su hermana, sacando una y otra vez su lengua, Shikamaru por su parte, se esforzó en hacer entender que ellos eran sus hermanos, y que la cuidarían bien, pero ella se negó…. Lloro, grito y pataleó y al fin por la salud mental del kage y por la tranquilidad de los habitantes de Suna el pelirrojo le pidió al estratega si podía cuidarla hasta que recuperara sus 20 años.

Entre el escándalo provocado por las niñas y las niñerías de su hermano, los gritos del kage y los aullidos de Akamaru, hubo algo que el moreno no comprendió bien.

-Mi hermanito es bebe, y tiene el pelo como el mío- dijo desde atrás de las piernas de Shikamaru.

Luego de dos días de aquello, ahora el moreno se encontraba recostado en su futon, abrazando a la pequeña que se quedaría en Konoha hasta que según palabras del kage de Sun, -Dejara de ser una gritona mal criada-.

A Kankuro aquello no le gusto, le habría encantado poder fastidiar a su pequeña hermanita, al menos hasta que volviera a ser la misma gruñona de siempre pero era eso o que su hermano menos matara a Temari en un ataque de histeria.

Por la mañana el camino se continuo, Hinata caminaba despacio, el camino había sido largo y la pequeña estaba cansada, Temari por su parte caminaba delante de ella sin emitir ni una palabra, ella también estaba cansada, pero no diría nada, akamaru se paro frente a ellas kiba les sonrió, Hinata se sonrojo y se escondió tras la rubia.

Las dos terminaron sentadas sobre el perro mientras kiba caminaba tranquilo a un lado, Temari sonreía feliz mientras Hinata sonreía tímida y escondía su rostro en las espaldas de su amiga.

Fue así como llegaron finalmente a la villa de Konoha a Genma, que se encontraba custodiando el gran portón, se le callo el palillo de su boca, mientras escuchaba un no –No preguntes- de parte de Kiba al cuando entro tras Shikamaru y Naruto que traían a las pequeñas en brazos.

5 minutos más tarde los tres se encontraban discutiendo en la puerta de la Hokage para ver quien entraba primero.

Decidieron elegir esto jugando al Piedra, papel o Tijera. Shikamaru hizo piedra, Kiba hizo piedra también y Naruto había hecho tijera. Los dos lo miraron para desearle suerte y decirle "Has perdido Naruto", la pequeña Hinata se acerco a él mirándolo con ojos de miedo. El la miro la tranquilizo diciendo "No te preocupes Hinata, volveré de inmediato solo iré a hablar con la Vieja", ella asintió para luego esconderse atrás de Temari en el momento que se abrió la puerta:

-Naruto, como veo han regresado ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están los demás?-

-Bueno es que…-

-Es que ¿Qué?-

-Ya hemos cumplido la misión, hemos traído a Hinata devuelta a Konoha. El problema es que Temari…-

-¿Qué ocurre con Temari?-

-Cuando la fuimos a dejar a Suna, ella no reconoció a sus hermanos e hizo un gran escándalo. Que obligo a Gaara a tomar la decisión de que Shikamaru se quedara con ella hasta que volviera a ser la misma de siempre con la misma edad que se marcho-

-Tsunade-Sama eso quiere decir que Temari deberá quedarse con nosotros un buen tiempo-Replico Shizune

-Eso parece-Decía la Hokage controlando su enfado-Y ¿Dónde están ahora?

-Eh…me han mandado solo a avisar. Por eso ahora me retiro, quiero ir a comer un tazón de Ramen-Dijo Naruto saliendo por la puerta-

-¡NARUTO!-Grito Tsunade, pero el ya había ido

-Tsunade-sama no le parece extraño que Temari-San desconociera a sus hermanos. En ese caso con Hinata, pasara lo mismo-

-Espero que no-Dijo Gruñendo

El grupo caminaba por destino al Clan Hyuuga, Hiashi quedó perplejo al ver a su hija de ese porte otra vez y para Hanabi era peor ver a su hermana mayor encogida:

-Viendo las circunstancias creo que será una excelente idea para comenzar a entrenar con ella de cero, para que tenga el mismo nivel de Hanabi a su edad-Explico Hiashi-Ven Hinata…-

-¿Eh?...-La pequeña Hinata lo miraba asustada escondida atrás de la espalda de Temari-

-¿Qué te pasa?, acaso me has olvidado-

-Como veo las cosas marchan igual que con Temari, que problemático- dijo el genio mirando el suelo y con sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Hinata debes recordar Hiashi es tu padre-Le explico Kiba sonriéndole con cariño

-Etoo…yo-Hinata miro a Naruto tímidamente-Es que el…-

-¿Qué ocurre Hinata-Chan?-Le dijo el rubio

-Es que el… ¡Me da miedo!-Grito Hinata por fin y rompió a llorar atrás de Temari-

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamo Hiashi, al igual que el resto

-Hinata tiene razón, el realmente da miedo…-Dijo Temari protegiendo a Hinata

Hiashi miro con disgusto aquella situación, la pequeña lloraba, Naruto se rascaba la cabeza y Shikamaru suspiro resignado.

-dejate de niñerías Hinata y te bienes enseguida- le dijo autoritario el líder del Clan Hyuga, pero con la misma rapidez con la que trato de llevarse a su hija, retiro su mano, la miro y pudo ver los dientes marcados en su brazo.

-¡¡¡¡no se acerque a mi imoto chan!!!- le grito la pequeña rubia

Shikamaru tomo en brazos rápidamente a la pequeña rubia antes que Hiashi explotara, que por la expresión de rostro no tardaría mucho.

-Mocosa, te voy a…- pero las palabras del padre de Hinata fueron interrumpidas por la voz de joven moreno.

-No creo que pretenda hacerle algo a una niña que solo pretendía proteger a su amiga, además le recuerdo que la mocosa, como usted le dijo, es la hermana del Kazekage- luego de eso hiashi solo se encamino hasta su mansión y cerro la puerta.

-mmm eso quiere decir que…-Dijo Naruto mirando a Shikamaru

-Aunque sea problemático, tendrás que cuidar de ella-

-¿Ahora quien le informara a Tsunade-Sama?, yo no pienso hacerlo- Pregunto Naruto

-Entonces Kiba es tu turno-Dijo Shikamaru

-¿Por qué yo?-

-Naruto no irá aunque lo obliguemos no irá. Además para mi es muy problemático y no creo que Temi-Chan quiera ver a la Hokage sin hacer un berrinche-

-Eso no es una buena escusa, Shikamaru-

Kiba nervioso entró en la oficina de Tsunade, los demás lo esperaban debajo de la torre desde una pequeña plaza mientras las niñas jugaban:

-Naruto ¿Qué crees que pasar ahora?-

-No lo se Shikamaru, solo espero que Kiba no salga herido- Rió Naruto imaginándose a Kiba volando por el golpe-

De pronto sintieron una explosión y al mirar a la torre vieron como el techo de Tsunade había explotado…quedaron con ojos como platos mientras las niñas solo pensaban que era algo mágico. Entonces escucharon a Kiba correr asustado con Akamaru escaleras abajo:

-¡Naruto, Shikamaru!-Grito angustiado

-¿Qué ha pasado? Tengo un mal presentimiento -dijo Naruto asustado

-Así es, Tsunade-Sama Quiere verlos con a las pequeñas- les dijo Kiba nervioso y apurado por irse del lugar

Naruto solo trago saliva, para mirar a Hinata-Esta bien…Hinata-Chan vamos-

-Etto…-Asintió Hinata acercándose al rubio

-Vamos Temi-Chan-Dijo el moreno tomándola en sus brazos y ella asintió con una sonrisa

-Yo me largo, vamos Akamaru-Kiba desapareció con Akamaru a toda velocidad

Acompañados de las pequeñas entraron en la oficina, donde se sorprendieron al ver a Tsunade un poco más calmada solo que la habitación estaba toda destrozada con una Shizune sonriendo con una gotita en la cabeza:

-Tsunade ¿Nos ha llamado?-

-Así es Shikamaru…Kiba ya me ha explicado todo, por eso he tomado la decisión de que ustedes dos deberán hacerse cargo de ellas-

-Pero…yo tengo que hacer cosas también-

-¡Naruto Guarda Silencio! No me digas que entrenar y tomar un tazón de Ramen es lo más importante, ambos las cuidaran y ¡No se habla más!- grito Tsunade

-Que problemático-Dijo el moreno mirando a Temi-Chan

-¿Qué haz dicho?-Pregunto Tsunade a Shikamaru con ojos malvados

-No he dicho nada nosotros las cuidaremos ¿Verdad Naruto?-dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Claro, además son simplemente pequeñas a esa edad no creo que hagan nada malo-Sonrió el Rubio pensando "Yo a esa edad si causaba muchos problemas, pero ella son diferentes"

-Entonces retírense ahora mismo-

Asintieron los dos y salieron con las pequeñas de la oficina. Ahora tenían muchas cosas que planear eran muy jóvenes para ser padres, pero era su deber ¿Cómo Ninjas? Más bien Niñeras.

Continuara


	2. Un día y Una noche de desastres

Capitulo 2

Konichiwa!!

Aquí esta la continuación, quiero que sepan que este fic lo hago con mi prima Temari-Sempai, solo que como las dos tenemos cuentas diferentes yo me encargo de subirla en esta pagina, para no llevarme todo el credito yo…lo digo ahora.

Yo me encargo del Naruhina

Y ella del Shikatema

Espero que les guste y dejen comentarios

Arigato gosaimas por pasarse

Capitulo 2

Aquel había sido el día mas largo en la vida del moreno, estaba realmente cansado y tenía hambre, estaba frustrado, la misión había sido larga, su madre se negó rotundamente a ayudarlo diciéndole si ya era lo suficientemente grande como para tener un apartamento solo también lo era para cuidar a un niña que eso lo aria madurar.

Ya hora estaba caminaba por las calles de Konoha tratando de saber que hacer, miro hacia atrás tan concentrado en su propio cansancio que no se detuvo a pensar en la niña, ella no se quejaba, solo caminaba a paso lento tras el.

El moreno se hinco para quedar a la altura de Temari, la miro y le pregunto

-¿Tienes hambre, o estas cansada?- el estomago de la pequeña sonó y ella bostezo.

-¿Te párese que comamos algo? Luego iremos a la casa y podremos dormir- le propuso

Luego de un almuerzo en un lugar cercano Shikamaru llego con la niña en brazos hasta su casa, el solo entrar fue una misión compleja, tenia a la niña en un brazo, durmiendo, su mochila que fue preparada con "Mucho cariño" por su hermano en su hombro, una bolsa con víveres y trataba de abrir de la puerta de su casa.

Cuando por fin pudo entrar hasta su casa, y dejar las cosas en el suelo y solo en ese momento se percato de un insignificante detalle…

En su apartamento… y a pesar de las 2 habitaciones extra solo tenía una cama, que porquería, ahora entendía cuando la chillona de su compañera le decía que se comprara otra cama.

Miro a la niña en sus brazos, y no definitivamente no podría dejarla a ella durmiendo en el sillón era algo que no estaba dentro sus planes hacer, la dejo en la cama, le saco de las sandalias, tomo la mochila y busco su ropa, suspiro cansado al ver el sexi piyamaza de la rubia. La miro y definitivamente no podía ponerle aquel piyama a una niña de 3 años, por lo que saco una de sus poleras del cajón y lo con cuidado la uso como piyama. Le saco sus 2 coletas y la arropo con cuidado

Luego se dedico a ver que ropa habia empacado Gaara, vestidos sus uniformes de pelea ¿una calceta suelta?, paresia que realmente le molesto los gritos de la pequeña en su oficina.

-Tendré que comprar ropa ya que nada de esto le quedara bueno- pensaba el genio sonrojado, mientras miraba la ropa interior que había en la maleta.

Cerro la maleta sin sacar nada, afuera las primeras noches empezaron a salir y en la casa de Shikamaru todo estaba a oscuras y ambos dormían, juntos en la cama de Shikamaru

Para el rubio todo había sido complicado, tenía muchas ganas de ir a entrenar para hacerse más fuerte, pero ahora no podía ya que debía cuidar de la pequeña Hinata aunque eso sería fácil ya que ella era tranquila ¿Verdad?

Naruto abrió la puerta de su departamento y la pequeña peliazul paso con él. Había un gran desorden ropa tirada por todos lados, cajas de leche vacías sobre la mesa y nada que comer en el refrigerador:

-¿Pasa algo Hinata?-Pregunto el rubio al ver su rostro más pálido de lo normal-

-Etoo…tengo…hambre-

-Entonces iremos a comer Ramen de Ichikaru y luego ir de compras-Dijo mirando el interior del refrigerador

-Hi…-Sonrió Hinata

Al llegar a Ichikaru, el rubio pidió dos tazones uno grande y otro más pequeño para ella. Ambos se comieron las porciones y después de pagar volvieron al departamento:

-Hinata voy a ir a bañarme, me demoraré poco lo prometo. Mientras tanto ve a la mesa y si quieres dibuja en este cuaderno, ahí hay colores-Dijo el rubio entregándole un cuaderno con lápices-¿Entendido?-

-Hi…-Asintió sonriendo

Mientras Naruto se bañaba tranquilamente, la peliazul dibujo una niña con dos coletas y la coloreo enfocándose en la apareciencia de Temari. De pronto el crayón rojo se le calló al suelo, se agacho para tomarlo y vio la ropa del rubio desparramada, se dirigió a la cocina y los platos estaban todos sucios:

-Etto…creo que ayudare a Naruto-Kun…-Dijo Hinata a si misma

Llevo una silla a la cocina con cuidado, la dejo frente al fregadero, se subió en ella ya que no alcanzaba los platos. Saco una esponja, le hecho un liquido verde y comenzó a lavar los platos, cuando estaban limpios los dejaba cuidadosamente en el mueble mojado. Iba a continuar hasta que vio que la ropa aun seguía en el suelo sucia, la tomo y le hecho el mismo liquido verde, comenzó a lavarla en el lavaplatos solo que no salían los rastros de tierra. Por lo cual camino hacia la lavadora y la metió sin percatarse que le había echado mucho detergente…la pequeña Hinata no sabía como funcionaba así que apretó todos los botones y la maquina sonó fuerte.

Volvió al fregadero a lavar un vaso, pero como le había echado tanto de ese liquido verde que se le refalaba de las manos.

Naruto salió de la ducha colorado ya que el agua había salido muy caliente, estaba vistiendo cuando sintió que algo se quebró, entonces pensó: "Debe ser un gato, Hina-Chan debe estar pintando" se puso los pantalones y cuando iba a ponerse la polera cuando de pronto escucho otra vez el mismo sonido. Esta vez se asusto demasiado, se imaginaba que alguien atacaba la casa, talvez los mismos ninjas de antes. Corrió hacia la cocina pero solo pudo ver dos vasos quebrados en el suelo y la lavadora sonaba extraño:

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijo el rubio mirando a la pequeña que estaba parada arriba de una silla-¡Hina-Chan!

-Etto…yo…solo-El rostro de la peliazul se teñía rojo ya que su niñero estaba sin polera

-¿Qué haces?, te dije que te quedaras dibujando-Tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos y la dejo en el suelo-¿Y que es ese ruido?-

-Etto…debe ser tu ropa…la he estado lavando-

-¿Mi ropa?-Dijo mirando la lavadora-O no… ¿Con que la has lavado?-

-Con eso-Dijo apuntando el liquido verde

-¡¿Nani?! Ese es líquido para los platos-Dijo Naruto preocupado abriendo la lavadora

Al abrir la escotilla de la lavadora el agua salió disparada al igual que su ropa, parecía una ola gigante que inundo toda la cocina. Después de la Inundación Naruto tomo a Hinata y la llevo a su pieza, busco ropa seca para ponerle porque la de ella estaba toda empapada…pero no sabía como cambiarle se ponía rojo de tan solo pensarlo:

-Hina-Chan ¿Sabes cambiarte sola?-

-Etto…Naruto-Kun…no se-Dijo jugando con sus dedos

-Ya veo-Dijo con una gotita-"Vamos tu puedes tan solo es una niña, como sea debo comprarle ropa" pensó-

La comenzó a desvestir y le puso una polera de él que le quedaba grande. La tomo en sus brazos para llevarla hasta la sala, la dejo sobre una silla: "Te quedas aquí, hasta que limpié todo el desastre" ella lo miro jugando con sus dedos: "Te…quiero…ayudar", el rubio negó rotundamente: "No te preocupes, ya me has ayudado suficiente".

Tardo dos horas en limpiar toda la inundación y por primera vez tuvo que lavar la ropa el solo sin pedirle ayuda a otra persona. Cuando fue a ver a la pequeña, se había quedado dormida apoyada sobre la mesa, la tomo y la llevo a su pieza donde la acostó en su cama, la tapo con las mantas. Le acaricio la cabeza con su mano y luego su rostro pálido. Cuando iba a retirar su mano, algo la detuvo al darse cuenta era la mano de ella que no quería soltarlo:

-¿Eh?...Hina-Chan ¿Aun estas despierta?-

-hi-

-Vamos duerme, yo estaré en la otra habitación-Sonrió

-No…Naruto-Kun…-Dijo ella asustada-No te vayas-

-Pero…no me iré tan solo estaré alado-Intento soltarle la mano

-Quiero estar…contigo…-Dijo con un leve sonrojo-Tengo miedo

-¿Miedo, de que?-Dijo el rubio preocupado-¿Quieres que…duerma contigo?-

-Hi…-Sonrió ella tímidamente

-Bueno-Dijo nervioso

Se acostó a su lado, le acarició la cabeza y ella un poco sonrojada cerro los ojos de a poco. Naruto estaba nervioso al principio, pero después pudo dormir.

Al día siguiente los dos niñeros con las pequeñas fueron a comprar ropa, ya que las que tenían definitivamente no les cabía. Como no eran expertos en eso no sabían que ropa era la adecuada, hasta que apareció una chica de pelo castaño con moños que les ofreció su ayuda:

-Gracias Tenten-Sonrió Naruto

-No es nada, ustedes no sabrían que comprarle ¿Verdad?-

-Si-Dijo Shikamaru riendo con una gotita-Tienes razón

-Es increíble creer que estas dos pequeñas sean Temari y Hinata, pero lo creo por que se parecen físicamente-

-Ahora tenemos una problemática misión de rango A-

-¿Cuál?-Pregunto Naruto confundido

-Ir de compras con las niñas-Suspiro el estratega

Continuara


	3. Mision de rango A, ir de compras

Temi-Chan capitulo III

Los dos Shinobis habían entrado a una de las mas grandes batalla de sus vidas, ir de compras con las dos pequeñas, esto se veía fácil para Tenten ya que decía tan solo son niñas, pero para Naruto era diferente recordaba el desastre en su casa cuando la dulce peliazul trato de ayudarlo y un escalofríos recorrió su espalda, por algo era una misión de rango A.

Los cinco ingresaron a la tienda, Tenten ya había escogido la ropa interior en dos minutos y ahora se dirigía a ver el resto del vestuario.

Shikamaru decidió que el iba a pagar los gastos por ahora, luego verían la diferencia con Naruto así que el moreno miro a las pequeñas y le dijo a su amigo:

-Naruto necesito que cuides a las pequeñas, mientras yo voy a pagar todo con Tenten-

-¿Eh? ¡¿Cuidarlas?!-

-¿Hay algún problema?-Respondió Shikamaru que frunció el ceño

-No, ninguno yo me encargo, no te preocupes-una sonrisa nerviosa se apodero de Naruto

-Bien entonces nos vemos luego-Sonrió Tenten

-Entonces Temi-Chan, Naruto cuidara de ti…así que pórtate bien ¿Entendido?-Decía el moreno

La pequeña rubia afirmo con fuerza la chaqueta del shinobi, no dijo nada solo miro el suelo sin soltarse de su agarre, el moreno le alzo en sus manos, beso su frente.

-Tranquila ya regreso, tienes que cuidar a tu amiga, vendré por ti en 10 minutos- la pequeña asintió con su cabeza mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

En el momento que se fue Shikamaru con Tenten, Naruto tuvo que vigilar a las pequeñas que no hicieron nada peligroso estaban sentadas en unos asientos tranquilamente, esto había tranquilizado al rubio de momento, Pero hay estaba, de repente la pequeña rubia salto de su puesto, levanto de improviso y dijo:

-Estoy aburrida, hagamos algo entretenido ¿Si?-

-Etto…yo también estoy aburrida ¿Qué podemos hacer Temi-Chan?-Susurro tímidamente la pequeña

-¡Juguemos a las escondidas!-Sonrió Temi

-¿A las escondidas? ¡¡¡No!!!!!, se pueden perder dattebayo-

-Etto... ¿no podemos?- El rubio no sabía que contestarle a la peliazul que lo miraba triste, mientras su amiga lo miraba con ojos inquisidores por haber puesto triste a su amiga.

La rubia lo miro con ojos maléficos, al menos eso le pareció a Naruto

-¡Vamos juguemos!...no te pedimos nada más que eso- Temari comenzó a llorar -¿Por qué eres tan malo Oniichan?-

Temari comenzó a llorar tan fuerte que toda la gente que estaba a esa hora comprando se giraban a mirarle, una señora comenzó a susurrarle a su marido: "Que es malo, como no quiere jugar con sus hermanas pequeñas" otra decía: "¿Será que las trata mal siempre?" Así comenzaron los murmullos por todas partes. Naruto no tenía como detener a Temi, tratado de calmarla y veía a su alrededor la gente que empezaba a aglomerarse, hasta que al final dio un largo respiro y dijo: "Esta bien juguemos", las niñas gritaban de alegría, mientras el resto de la gente se retiro satisfecha.

Naruto se tapo los ojos y comenzó a contar, las niñas corrían de un lugar a otro buscando un lugar para esconderse…Temi-Chan se escondió atrás de un mueble y Hina-Chan en una caja, el rubio después de haber terminado de contar empezó a buscarlas por cada rincón de la tienda…la rubia planeaba cambiarse a otro escondite para llegar más rápido a la base (En las bancas) para ganar…cuando de pronto vio una comadreja de juguete que estaba arriba de un gran mueble, lo observó emocionada y camino hasta allá pensando en como llegar hasta arriba.

En otra parte de la tienda Shikamaru, estaba listo con Tenten así que iban a buscar al niñero con las pequeñas para irse, pero no lo veían por ninguna parte, una mal presentimiento le recorrió el cuerpo.

El rubio ya estaba cansado de buscar, porque no las veía por ningún lado así que utilizo un Kage Bunshin no Jutsu e hizo 20 clones:

-Bien, su misión es encontrar a las pequeñas antes que Shikamaru se de cuenta ¿Entendido?-Dijo Naruto

-Entendido, dattebayo- gritaron todos los clones

-Ahora separémonos-

Las 20 copias más Naruto corrieron por toda la tienda buscando en cada rincón a las pequeñas, hasta que uno de ellos localizo a una pequeña peliazul dormida en una caja, corrió hacía ella pero un hombre tomo la caja:

-¡Oiga espere!-

-¿Ocurre algún problema?-

-Sí, ¿Para donde cree que lleva a esa pequeña?-

-Eso no le interesa, además es un maniquí no una niña- Enarco una ceja furioso

-Eso es lo que cree, pero no es así. ¡Devuélvamela!-El rubio tomo la caja con fuerza de un lado

-Saca tus manos de la caja-Decía este furioso

-Claro que no, vamos despierta Hina-Chan-

-¿Hina-Chan?, deberías ir al medico-

-No, porque ella si tiene vida-Naruto la cogió en sus brazos y se asusto al sentir su rostro muy congelado-¿Hina-Chan? ¿Estas bien?

Ella no respondía seguía con sus ojos cerrados, el clon de Naruto estuvo apunto de desesperarse, cuando apareció Shikamaru y le toco el hombro:

-Naruto… ¿Qué haces con un Maniquí? ¿Y donde están las niñas?- le pregunto con una extraña seriedad en su rostro

-¡Que no vez, que es Hina-Chan!-Dijo Naruto preocupado-No responde, pareciera que estuviera en atrapada en una Técnica-

-"Que problemático"-Pensó el Nara

-Mira Naruto, ella no es Hinata es un maniquí, además recuerdas que Hinata andaba con ropa que no le quedaba bien y mira ella ¿Te das cuenta?-Le explico Tenten

-Es verdad…-El rubio la miro y quedo extrañado, realmente esa niña andaba con otra ropa -Entonces ¿No eres Hina-Chan?-

-Esto…Naruto-Kun…-Se escucho su voz

-¡Hina-Chan si eres tú realmente!-dijo Naruto abrazando la muñeca

-No Naruto, Hinata esta atrás tuyo-Dijo Shikamaru

Naruto voltio y pudo ver a la peliazul observándolo con ojos cansados:

-¡Hinata eres tú!-Sonrió abrazándola

-En verdad se parecía al maniquí, ahora si me llevaré la caja- Rió el hombre y se fue

-¿Y donde esta Temí-Chan?- Pregunto Shikamaru con una venita en su cabeza que amenazaba con hacerse mas grande por momentos.

-Bueno…en eso estoy-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Estábamos jugando a las escondidas y no las encontré. Entonces utilice mi Kage Bunshin no Jutsu con 20 copias que ahora están ayudando-

-Ya veo… ¿Y donde están ahora?-

En eso sintieron un cuatro veces unas pequeñitas explosiones, fueron hacía allá y vieron que ya habían desaparecido cuatro clones, rebuscaron por los alrededores hasta notar a doce clones mirando hacía arriba preocupados, mientras cuatro iban escalando los muebles con una gran rapidez. Toda la gente miraba aterrorizada porque la rubia estaba en el mueble más alto abrazando una comadreja de juguete de lo más tranquila en comparación de todos los Naruto que estaban tratando de llegar hacía ella:

-Solo quedan 16 clones… mejor dicho catorce porque acaban de caer dos- Dijo Tenten preocupada -¿Cómo bajaremos a Temi-Chan?-

-mmm... esto realmente es problemático-

-Naruto-Kun… ¿Cómo salvaremos a Temi-Chan?-

-No te preocupes Hina-Chan, algo se me ocurrirá- le respondió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Mientras no tenga que ver con hacer más clones y ocasionar otro escándalo, todo irá bien- Dijo Tenten

-Espérame aquí Hina-Chan-

Naruto depronto salto por todos los muebles de ropa velozmente, teniendo algunas dificultades en el camino, hasta que llegó a donde la rubia:

-Temi-Chan…Ven, vamos-Le estiró la mano

Algo extraño sucedió en ese momento, la pequeña por un momento solo pudo ver la silueta de Naruto, su cabellera dorada resplandeció con las luces de la tienda, la rubia al mirar comenzó a tener recuerdos de otra persona muy similar a él… ¿Quién sería? No podría hallar esa respuesta aun…pero por alguna razón tuvo confianza en tomar la mano de Naruto, al hacerlo sintió como si esa mano calida la había tomado alguna vez en el pasado. Además esa sonrisa que tenía el rubio le parecía familiar… intento recordarlo pero no lo consiguió,

Naruto la tomo en sus brazos y saltó hacia donde estaban los demás, la bajo con cuidado, mientras todos los clones desaparecían. Shikamaru la miro:

-Temi ¿Qué habíamos hablado?-

-No la regañes, tan solo ha ido a buscar un juguete -Sonrió Naruto

-Eso lo dices, porque tú también eras igual travieso a su edad ¿Verdad?- Rió Tenten

-En fin, vamos a casa-Suspiro Shika y tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos acogedores, la pequeña abrazo la comadreja con fuerza y le sonrío a Naruto.

Era de noche y ya todos se habían dividido. Temi estaba muy cansada por lo cual, el Nara se apresuro a cambiarle ropa y la acostó para luego envolverla entre sus brazos calidos, hasta que ella se quedo dormida profundamente.

La pequeña dibujaba una sonrisa mientras soñaba, con un lindo día de campo, cercano a un lago, rodeado por un gran bosque una mujer permanecía sentada en una manta, sonreía alegre mientras a acariciaba su abultado estomago, la niña se escondía tras un árbol mientras tapaba su boca con ambas manos, para evitar que el hombre la escuchase.

-¡¡¡hay estas mi pequeña!!!- le dijo alegre el hombre mientras la sostenía en el aire.

Desde lo alto pudo ver como unos clones desaparecían, en una nube de humo, Temari reía alegre y podía ver los ojos celestes del hombre que la miraban, lo abrazo del cuello y le besó la mejilla.

Aquel hombre la sentó en sus hombros su cabello rubio brillaba con la luz del sol y ella se entretenía jugando con ellos.

Luego ella se sentó al lado de la mujer apoyo su cabeza su regazo. Y comenzó a jugar con su estomago, mientras comenzaba a bostezar sonoramente.

-okazan cuando llegara mi hermanito-

-Luego mi niña ya pronto llegara-

Shikamaru se despertó sobresaltado, la niña a su lado lloraba y se retorcía en la cama.

-Ey pequeña ya no llores fue solo un sueño, ya paso- la abrazo con fuerza y la arrullo hasta que Temari dejo de llorar y pudo quedarse nuevamente dormida.

Continuara

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Konichiwa: espero que les haya gustado la historia, nos costo un poco con temari-Sempai que como saben con ella hago esta historia. Comenten onegai.

Etto…no se cuando escribiremos el cuarto capitulo ahí veremos, arigato por sus comentarios de los capitulos anteriores.

Sayonara


	4. Las traversuras de Hina y TemiChan

Capitulo 4

La tarde había pasado rápido, mientra que las dos pequeñas jugaban en el parque realmente era muy difícil separar a esas dos pequeñas, Temari trataba a Hinata como si fuese su imoto-chan. Shikamaru las miraba reír, y jugar, realmente era muy distinta a lo que él pensaba de la Hime de Suna en su niñez.

Jugaba tranquilamente, se escondían en medio de los grandes árboles, un pequeño detalle llamaba la atención del moreno "Para tener tres años y haberse criado toda su vida en Suna" la pequeña problemática tenia una habilidad para trepar árboles increíbles.

El rubio fingía no saber en donde están las dos pequeñas, una escondida tras los arbustos tras el banco donde estaba sentado Shikamaru mientras Tema estaba muy bien escondida el lo alto de un árbol bajo la atenta mirada del moreno

Definitivamente este no quería tener que darle las explicaciones a los hermanos de la rubia, de cómo ella terminó con un brazo roto. Por lo que no le sacaba los ojos de encima.

-Tiene una muy linda sonrisa- dijo la compañera de equipo del moreno –No recuerdo haberla visto reír de esa manera-

-Pues lo ase muy frecuentemente, en especial cuando esta con Naruto- le respondió sin apartar la mirada del árbol.

-¿A que edad empezó a entrenar?- pregunto de improviso Ino

-Por lo que me ha contado alrededor de los 4 años de edad ¿A que viene esa pregunta?-

-Es que parece una niña común, muy feliz y alegre, creo que a la edad que tiene en estos momentos su madre debe haber estado viva, y ella no tiene que haber empezado su entrenamiento, creo que luego de eso debe de haberse puesto seria y gruñona-

Shikamaru aparto su vista del árbol para mirar a su amiga que miraba como Naruto jugaba con Hinata a tirarla al aire, luego aparto la mirada para mirar nuevamente a la pequeña rubia.

Realmente no lo había pensado, ese pequeño detalle nunca se le pasó por la cabeza, su relación con la rubia era tan habitual que se le había olvidado por completo lo seria que solía ser con los demás.

-Aunque no le creas Temari es así, se quedara en ese lugar esperando que Naruto termine de jugar con Hinata, para no arruinarle la diversión a su amiga, Temari siempre ha pensado en los demás antes que en ella misma, siempre pone a los que ella quiere por encima de cualquier cosa incluso que ella misma, si es seria y gruñona es por que para ella primero esta sus hermanos y los protegerá antes que cualquier cosa-

La Yamanaka sonrío mirándolo de re ojo, realmente su amigo conocía a la rubia muy bien, -Shika es verdad que Temari no recuerda nada-

-Si a diferencia de Hinata, Temari no recuerda nada, Tsunade Sama cree que fue por el flujo de shakra, Hinata debe haber tratado de revertir el flujo pero ya debe de hacerse rejuvenecido cuando lo hizo y si lo alcanzo a detener un poco el jutsu, pero también tiene que haber bloqueado recuerdos de Temari-

-¿Por eso que no reconoció a sus hermanos?... entiendo-

-Si eso creemos que fue lo que paso, por eso que… TEMARI…- la conversación se vio interrumpida. Shikamaru corrió lo mas rápido que pudo dio un gran salto y atrapo a la pequeña rubia en el aire.

-Pero que asías tienes que tener mas cuidado, casi te matas- la regaño una vez la dejo en el piso

La rubia solo sonrío, mostrando todos sus blancos dientes, -Es que me aburría y quería que tu jugaras conmigo y me atraparas como Naruto a Hina chan-

En ese momento entendió. Shikamaru comprendió la dura y cruel realidad, aquella pequeña tierna niña que lo jalaba para que jugara con ella, era más que cualquier cosa, la niña más problemática que había conocido.

Ino solo quedo mirando como Naruto jugaba con Hinata y Shikamaru trataba de atrapar a Temari, -sin duda serán unas grandes papas, si es que sobreviven a esto- pensó entre risas la rubia de Konoha.

-Naruto ¿que tienes que hacer mañana?- le pregunto el moreno.

-bueno tengo que entrenar, no se si habrá alguna misión que tenga que hacer a ultima hora, tenia que juntarme con Iruka sensei en el ichiraku en la tarde, ¿Por qué preguntas?- le respondió el rubio con Hinata en sus espaldas.

-Mañana tengo labor de oficina con la Hokage, tu sabes como es eso, te iba a pedir que cuidaras mañana a Temari, pero será mejor que la lleve conmigo hasta la oficina, además ella es tranquila no creo que pase nada malo-

-Pero no te preocupes Shikamaru yo puedo cuidarla, así podrás estar asiendo tus labores con calma-

-¿Realmente piensas que are mi trabajo tranquilo luego de cómo la cuidaste en la tienda?, no mejor la cuido yo-

Naruto entorno los ojos y miro fijo a su amigo –Oye eso fue un accidente, además los dos somos novatos en esto, no habían asignaturas en la academia que te enseñara a cuidar niños y aunque lo hubiese habido -

-Tienes razón, entonces tendremos que cuidarlas nosotros mismos-Suspiro mirando a la pequeña rubia-Me llevare a Temi-Chan a la oficina y tú tendrás que llevar a Hinata al entrenamiento-

-Esta bien-Sonrió-"Total Hina-Chan es tranquila"

Al día siguiente, Naruto llevó a Hina-Chan en sus brazos en dirección al bosque. Cuando llegaron los dos se sentaron en el césped a esperar a Jiraiya, la peliazul por ahora estaba tranquila tan solo se entretenía mirando una mariposa de varios colores que volaba cerca de ellos:

-Te gusta esa mariposa ¿Verdad?-

-Etto…sí, es muy hermosa-

-Que linda pareja hacen-dijo la voz de Jiraiya

-¡Ero-Senin! Llegas tarde-Dijo Naruto levantándose

-¡Ya te dije que no me llames así! He llegado tarde, porque he tenido unos problemas-

-mmm ¿Problemas? yo creo que has estado espiando en el baño de mujeres otra vez dattebayo-

-No digas eso, que pensara ella de mi-Dijo señalando a Hinata que lo observaba nerviosa

-Lo mismo que creen todos-

-No puedo hacer nada para que cambie de opinión-Susurro Ero-Senin

-Ahora… ¿Vamos a entrenar?-Dijo emocionado

-Sí, empecemos ahora…pero ¿Qué hay de ella, no es muy peligroso dejarla sola?-

-mmm no lo creo, Hina-Chan es tranquila-Dijo acariciando la cabeza de ella con ternura-Debes quedarte aquí, mientras entreno ¿Entendido?-

-Etto…Sí-

-Bien, ahora vamos Ero-Senin-

Los dos avanzaron a unos metros de ella y comenzaron el entrenamiento de Tierra, ese elemento le tocaba ahora, ya que había perfeccionado el de tipo agua.

Pasaron muchas horas que Hinata lo observaba sonrojada, como se esforzaba en cada movimiento, para ella realmente era admirable, aunque el entrenamiento fuera muy difícil, él no se rendía por nada del mundo. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo, el estomago de Naruto crujió:

-mmm Naruto ¿Ya tienes hambre otra vez? Aun no hemos terminado-

-Sí, Lo siento Ero-Senin-Se rió con una gotita-

-¿Quieres que continuemos mañana?-

-No-

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres continuar?-

-Sí, estoy seguro que mañana estarás ocupado y no podremos entrenar. Además debo mejorar mis movimientos ahora, para después seguir y seguir hasta perfeccionarlo, igual que la técnica de agua-

-Esta bien-Suspiro Ero-Senin-"Este chico cada vez me sorprende más"

-"Naruto-Kun…tiene hambre y aun así sigue esforzándose"-Pensó la peliazul mirando como el rubio sudaba y continuaba-"creo que iré a buscarle un poco de ramen, eso lo hará sentirse mejor"

La peliazul se levanto con cuidado y camino lentamente para que Naruto no la viera. Paso por los alrededores del bosque buscando una salida, para ir a Konoha y buscar Ramen.

Camino por horas y el rubio no se percató. El camino parecía nunca terminar para ella, solo habían pinos y más pinos ¿A dónde debía seguir? Tan solo se encontraba perdida y asustada, era como si el mismo lugar donde se encontraba, lo hubiera recorrido cuatro veces.

En la oficina de Konoha Shikamaru estaba revisando unos papeles en la mesa, cuando se dio cuenta que le faltaban cinco papeles muy importantes, ya que eran para una misión. Miro por debajo de su puesto y no los encontró, hasta que vio a la rubia concentrada dibujando en unos papeles. Camino hacía ella y le dijo:

-Temi-Chan ¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-mmm mira-Dijo enseñándole un dibujo de una familia

-Oh… -Dijo afligido viendo que ese papel contenía escritos de una misión rango S, intento relajarse y mirarla interesado- ¿Quiénes son?-

-Ahí esta mi Okazan, mi otosan, yo y mi hermanito-

-"mmm otra vez dibujo a su hermano rubio y a su madre pelirroja"-Pensó observando el dibujo-

-Mira, dibuje más- Dijo apuntando un montón de papeles que estaban en el suelo-

Shikamaru camino hacía ellos y pudo ver muchas hojas de misiones rango A, rayadas con un crayón azul que decía "Shika es mi novio". Había varios carteles así, con una flor y un corazón que decía "Mi novio es Shika", el estratega trato de calmarse, pero inmediatamente encontró otro papel de Tsunade que debía ser enviado mañana a la aldea de la Nube y ahora lo matarían porque estaba todo rayado.

Miro a la rubia con rostro sereno y el ceño fruncido. La tomo en sus brazos por un momento y la dejo en un sillón. Luego se agacho aun refunfuñando "Que problemático", para recoger todos los papeles rayados, cortados y los comenzó a ordenar de a poco.

Temari estaba tan asustada y triste, que decidió irse lentamente por la puerta abierta. Camino por los pasillos desiertos con la cabeza agachada, no sabía a donde ir, ya que no quería molestar a Shika una vez más. Así que se refugio debajo de un escritorio vació que estaba en la oficina del hokage.

Shikamaru había terminado de ordenar y cuando se giro a ver a la rubia, se encontró con que el sillón estaba vació. Dejo los papeles encima de la mesa y camino a zancadas por los pasillos buscando a la pequeña, cuando de repente alguien lo observa:

-Shikamaru ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Es que… ¿Has visto a Temi-Chan?-

-No, ¿Se ha perdido?-Dijo preocupada Shizune

-Sí, la he perdido de vista solo cinco minutos y ya no estaba-

-Esto sí que es un problema, debemos encontrarla-Dijo Shizune y Tonton desde sus brazos asintió-Hay que buscar en cada oficina, no creo que haya ido muy lejos-

-Eso espero-Suspiro Shikamaru y pensó-"Después de esto, será mejor conseguir una niñera"-

Tsunade volvió a su oficina y se sentó en su silla para relajarse. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y una de ellas era mandar a misiones denuevo. Temari estaba de rodillas debajo de la mesa, tratando de no moverse mucho, para que no la sorprendieran.

En eso entra Shikamaru con Shizune a la oficina preparados para encontrarla en la única oficina que faltaba. Tsunade los miró extrañada y de inmediato supo que algo muy malo pasaba:

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué están buscando?- Dijo Tsunade tratando de pararse, pero en vez de eso se le cayó un lápiz debajo de la mesa-

-Yo se lo recojo-Dijo Shizune aprovechando la oportunidad para ver si estaba la rubia, al mirar debajo de la mesa sonrió al verla. Se levantó de nuevo, les entregó el lápiz y se acercó a Shikamaru en voz baja- Esta allá abajo-

-¿Que?-Respondió nervioso y miro a Tsunade que revisaba unos papeles-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada, es que estaba mirando el cielo de Konoha. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y el cielo sigue igual-respondió con una gotita

-¿Eh? Mmm es mi idea ¿o te estas juntando mucho con Lee?-Dijo Tsunade y Shizune soltó una carcajada-

-No es eso-

En eso tocaron la puerta, se trataba de Neji, Lee y Tenten:

-Oh, han llegado justo a tiempo-Sonrió Tsunade-Les tengo una misión

-¿Qué tipo de Misión?-Pregunto emocionado Lee

-Una de rango C no es tan difícil- Tsunade iba a empezar con su discurso

Shizune se acercó a Neji y en voz baja le explico la situación. El Hyuga miro a Shikamaru preocupado y decidió hacer algo para distraer a Tsunade, pero ¿Qué podría ser?:

-Hey Lee ¿Aun te emocionas con misiones?-Pregunto Shizune sabiendo lo que iba a pasar-

-Así es, porque son tan emocionante. Donde yo muestro mi poder, como bestia verde de Konoha. Además esta ese cielo azul que me inspira a seguir adelante con todos mis movimientos-Dijo Sonriendo

Mientras Lee continuaba con su discurso, Shikamaru se agacho fingiendo que se le había caído algo y le susurro a Temari: Ven, vamos. Ella dudó, ya que aun estaba triste por lo que había pasado. Tsunade miro a Shikamaru y le pregunto:

-¿Con quien hablas?-

-¿Eh? Con nadie, es que Shikamaru esta loco últimamente- Sonrió Tenten- Últimamente habla solo, diciendo "Que problemático" a todo el mundo-

-Ya veo-

Shikamaru le debía una muy grande a Lee, Tenten y Shizune. Una vez más le susurro a Temi-Chan: "Ya no estoy enojado, ven vamos". La rubia esta vez asintió y comenzó a gatear para salir, Tenten que se había percatado de todo, sacó sus cintas largas:

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto Neji sin entender-

-Solo le quiero mostrar a Tsunade-Sama mi nueva técnica-Dijo cerrando el ojo-Con cintas-

Temari aprovecho la ocasión para salir corriendo por la puerta y Shikamaru salió también. Tsunade miro a Tenten y solo le dijo: "Será para otra vez, ahora necesito explicarles la misión". Todos asintieron y se aliviaron.

En el bosque, Naruto había terminado el entrenamiento, así que iba a ir donde Hinata, cuando Ero-Senin se percató:

-Naruto…Hinata no esta-

-¿Eh? No puede ser…-Corrió hacía todas partes de un lugar a otro- ¡HINATA! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Hinata!-

-Así no la encontraras, debemos movernos, si queremos encontrarla-Dijo Ero-Senin

-Bien, creo que necesitaremos más ayuda, ¡ kage no bunshin!-

En eso aparecieron 100 copias a su alrededor, Jiraiya solo suspiro una vez más, no podía creer que habían pasado tanto años y Naruto no maduraba. Seguía con la misma técnica:

-Necesito su ayuda, tenemos que encontrar a Hina-Chan ¿Entendido?-

-¡SI!-

-Separémonos-

Los clones se separaron por todo el bosque, corriendo por cada rincón. Mientras que Naruto por otro lado andaba solo y por otro Ero-Senin.

Las horas pasaban y Naruto comenzaba a asustarse, ya se imaginaba la cara de Hiashi cuando se enterará que su hija había desaparecido, lo mas seguro es que lo mataría, hasta no dejar nada de él. Tan solo en pensar en eso, le daban escalofríos y se apresuró por seguir buscándola, sin rendirse por cada rincón del Bosque.

Todas las copias habían desaparecido, ya sea cayéndose, habiendo chocado y cosas así. Naruto caminaba de a poco agotado por el entrenamiento, más aquella desaparición de la peliazul. Se dejó caer sobre una roca y siguió pensando en Hinata ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué se había ido?, de repente sintió una voz temblorosa, miro hacía atrás y pudo ver a Hina-Chan sentada bajo un árbol. Corrió hacía ella y la tomo en sus brazos, estrellándola contra su cuerpo:

-¡Hina-Chan! Me alegro que estés bien ¿Por qué desapareciste así?-

-Etto…Yo….solo quería traerte un poco de Ramen-

-¿Eh? ¿Ramen? ¿Pero…porque?-Dijo mirando sus ojos temerosos

-Porque…se notaba que tenías hambre y que….te esforzabas mucho…Naruto-Kun por eso yo quería ayudarte un poco-

-Hina-Chan…siempre te andas preocupando por mi, pero no vuelvas a desaparecer así-

-Lo siento…Naruto-Kun-

-No importa dattebayo, ahora volvamos a casa-

Naruto la tomo en sus brazos y salieron del bosque. Mientras Ero-Senin los observaba con una sonrisa "Parece que esos dos…se llevan realmente bien".

Continuara…………………………………

Konichiwa!!

Gomene por la demora, es que se nos había perdido este capitulo xDD y

Temari-Sempai lo encontró en su pc, fue un gran alivio, porque estaba listo

Hace mucho tiempo.

Espero que les haya gustado, es un poco largo porque hicimos las travesuras de las dos pequeñas en un mismo capitulo^^. Comenten onegaii

Que esten bien

Sayonara


	5. Plan c Revolución en la Academia

Capitulo 05-Plan C Revolución en la Academia

En una plaza de juegos se encontraban el rubio y el estratega charlando, mientras las pequeñas jugaban en el refalín:

-¿También se te ha perdido?-Rió Naruto

-Así es…adivina donde estaba-

-mmm no se me ocurre-

-Estaba debajo del escritorio de Tsunade-Sama-

-¡OH!-Quedo perplejo- Ya veo…apuesto que te ha metido en un gran lío-

-No-Suspiro- Por suerte no la descubrió-

-mmm ambos hemos tenido el mismo problema ayer… ¿Qué haremos?-

-Estaba pensando en buscarles un Jardín-

-O llevarlas a la Academia, Iruka-Sensei pueda cuidarlas-Sonrió Naruto

-mmm me parece bien, veamos como les va en la Academia…Tendremos que ir a hablar con él esta tarde-

-Esta bien-Sonrió Naruto

Al llegar la hora acordada, los dos Ninja fueron a la Academia con las pequeñas. Mientras ellos hablaban con Iruka, Hina y Temi jugaban en los juegos:

-Es por eso Iruka-Sensei que no podemos cuidarlas muy bien-Dijo Naruto

-Por eso, queríamos saber si las podemos dejar aquí a partir de mañana-

-Por supuesto, chicos-Sonrió Iruka-No tendré ningún problema-

-¿Estas seguro Iruka-Sensei?-Pregunto Naruto preocupado- Ellas no son muy tranquilas que digamos, en cualquier momento desaparecen o hacen travesuras, nos ha pasado muchas veces dattebayo-

-Cualquier problema que causen, nos mandas a llamar y venimos enseguida- Dijo Shikamaru mirando a Temi que jugaba con arena- En especial si se trata de la rubia problemática-

-No se preocupen, chicos-Sonrió Iruka- He tenido que lidiar muchas veces en mi vida con pequeños que hacen muchas travesuras, como escapar de clases o que juegan muchas bromas-

-Ya se a quien te refieres- Rió Shikamaru

-¿Te recuerda a alguien Naruto?-Sonrió maliciosamente Iruka-

-No se de que hablas Iruka-Sensei- Rió Naruto con una gotita

-Sí claro…yo lo recuerdo muy bien-Sonrió Shikamaru- ¿Quieres saber quien es?-

-No me ayudes tanto Shikamaru-Bufó Naruto

Shikamaru y Iruka rieron al recordar los viejos tiempos, cuando Naruto escapa de clases o le hacía jugarretas a los Sensei y Lord Hokage.

En cuanto a las pequeñas, Iruka había aceptado cuidarlas, aun no podía creerles a sus ex estudiantes que las niñas fueran "Tan problemáticas" como las describían, eso tendría que verlo antes de sacar una conclusión.

A la mañana siguiente, en la Academia se encontraban los dos niñeros despidiéndose de las pequeñas, cualquiera podría decir que el rubio y el moreno parecían madres metiendo excusas baratas para no dejarlas solas en su primer día:

-Temi-Chan, Hina-Chan obedezcan a Iruka-Sensei ¿Entendido?-Dijo Naruto

-¡Sí!-Dijeron ambas con una sonrisa

-Temi-Chan recuerda no hacer travesuras-Dijo el moreno

-Hina-Chan no te alejes de Temi-Chan-Dijo Naruto- Cualquier cosa que pase vendremos enseguida-

-Ya, ya chicos, si nada les pasara-Sonrió Jiraiya-Iruka las cuidara bien-

-Sí es verdad, Naruto no seas tan problemático para despedirte-

-¿Yo problemático? Eres tu el que a ultima hora dijo "Talvez no sea una buena idea"-

-¿Cuándo dije eso?-Levantó una ceja

-Hace 5 minutos-Rió Naruto

-En fin- Suspiro Shikamaru- Tengo que irme a trabajar, vamos Naruto-

-Sí, debo ir a entrenar-

-Sayonara Shika-Kun, Naruto-Oniichan- Sonrió Temari

-Sayonara…Naruto-Kun….-Dijo Hinata- Sayonara Shikamaru-

-Adios Hina-Chan, Temi-Chan-Sonrió Naruto, abrazando a las dos- Que lo pasen bien-

-Adios pequeñas-Dijo Shikamaru acariciándole la cabeza a ambas-

Naruto y Shikamaru se habían ido ahora, las pequeñas entraron a clases con los demás niños que eran más grandes.

Cuando llegó el recreo, todos salieron al patio, Temari armaba un castillo en el cajón de Arena y la pequeña Hinata jugaba con una muñeca en el pasto. De repente tres niños mayores aparecieron frente a la peliazul, ella con ojos de miedo no comprendía que querían:

-Etto… ¿Necesitan algo?-

-Si queremos tu muñeca-Rió un niño y se la quito de las manos-

-Pero…-

-¡No te la devolveremos!- Dijo otro riendo

Temari que había visto la escena, corrió a ver a su amiga que estaba apunto de llorar, miro a los niños desafiantes y les dijo:

-Devuélvele su muñeca-

-¿O sino que?-Rió uno

-O sino verás las consecuencias…-Murmuro Temari tratando de calmarse-

-Mira lo que hago con la muñeca- Dijo el mas alto, que tomo la muñeca del pelo y la tiró lejos-

-¿Ahora que harás?-Rió otro mirando a Temari- ¿Nos vas a golpear?-

-Eres muy pequeña para hacernos algo-Dijo otro

-¡Ya me cabrearon!- Grito Temari y corrió hacía ellos

-¡Temi-Chan!-Grito Hinata preocupada

Temari golpeó al más alto primero, como andaba con su pequeño abanico lo hizo volar hasta los columpios. Al segundo le pegó una bofetada y lo empujo con una gran fuerza, el último estaba tan asustado que salió corriendo.

Hinata camino hacía ella y la abrazó, la rubia le acarició el cabello con ternura para decirle:

-Ya todo esta bien…Hina-Chan-

-Gracias…Temi-Chan-Sonrió Hinata

En ese momento las dos bostezaron realmente tenían mucho sueño y necesitaban descansar ¿Pero donde?

En otra parte de la Academia, se encontraba Iruka barriendo una sala, aun seguía pensando lo que le habían dicho sobre las pequeñas ¿Cómo podrían ser tan problemáticas? Si él las veía muy tranquilas.

Entonces alguien entró a la sala corriendo, esto hizo que Iruka abandonara sus pensamientos y le prestara atención a un niño que con ojos asustados lo observaba:

-¿Qué ocurre Kinta?-

-Iruka-Sensei…se trata de mis hermanos…han sido golpeados-

-¿Golpeados? ¿Por quien?-Dijo preocupado

-Por Temari…la niña que ha venido esta mañana-

-¿Temi-Chan?-

-Así es, es que estábamos haciéndole una broma a Hinata y entonces apareció ella, que se enfado mucho y…pasó eso. Yo alcancé a escapar-

-mmm ¿Y donde está ella ahora?-

-En el patio…sígame-

-Esta bien…-Suspiro Iruka recordando las palabras de Shikamaru, ahora entendía todo-

Iruka Salió al patio en compañía de su alumno hacía el lugar donde había ocurrido el accidente. Al llegar ahí, no vio por ningún lado a las pequeñas, solo vio a los dos niños llorando en el suelo.

_**En la oficina de la Hokage:**_

Se encontraba Tsunade charlando con Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke y Sakura sobre la desaparición extraña de Kakashi, que hace unos días que no se ha visto por Konoha. La Hokage sabía donde estaba, pero no les podía decir "Aun" a los demás:

-Me parece muy extraña, su desaparición ahora-Murmuro Sasuke

-A mi igual- Dijo Sakura- Porque la ultima vez que lo vi actuaba muy raro-

-Sí yo también lo vi-Susurro Shikamaru

-¿Y donde esta?-Pregunto Naruto

-mmm eso no se los puedo decir-Contesto Tsunade

-¿Por qué no?-Pregunto Naruto

-Porque…-

En eso se sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta muy fuerte, Shizune lo hizo pasar, se trataba de Izumo que corrió hacía Shikamaru y Naruto:

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto Tsunade

-Hinata y Temari…han desaparecido-

-¿Qué?-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Sí, Temari le ha pegado a unos niños según lo que me contó Iruka-Suspiro Izumo- Cuando planeaba charlar con ellas, se dio cuenta que no estaban-

-Shikamaru…-Susurro Naruto preocupado

-Sí…Vamos para allá-Dijo Shikamaru

Continuara……………………………………………………….

**Konichiwa!!**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, lo hice un poco mas largo comenten onegaii**

**Tendremos la conti muy pronto**

**Cuídense mucho**

**Sayonara**


	6. ¿Donde estan las pequeñas?

Capitulo 6

En la academia, se encontraban el rubio y el moreno preocupados al darse cuenta que las pequeñas no estaban en ningún lado, lo más probable es que estaban pérdidas en konoha. Tsunade no entendía como un par de pequeñas niñas se le habían escapado a Iruka, un ninja muy audaz e inteligente con los niños, que tenía mucha experiencia con niños desordenados, como en el caso de Naruto en el pasado, un niño quien no se le escapaba fácilmente pero podía siempre encontrarlo:

-Que mal…cuando Shikamaru y Naruto me informaron que eran niñas muy problemáticas, no le creía porque se veían tan pacificas y tranquilas-Suspiro Iruka- Pero ahora, creo que tenían razón, pensar que nunca antes se me había perdido un niño-

-¡Que Buena la hora que se te a ocurrido perder un niño!- Dijo enojada Tsunade-Has extraviado a la hermana del Kazekage y a la hija del líder del Clan Hyuga-

-¡Lo siento!-Se disculpo con una gotita de sudor- Fue un pequeño descuido-

-¡¿Y ustedes que hacen parados ahí como unos idiotas?!-Les grito Tsunade a Shizune, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba y Neji que estaban ahí viendo la escena-¡Vayan a buscarlas de inmediato! ¿O quieren pasar el resto de sus vidas como saco de boxeo del grupo de Anbu?-

Al ver a la alterada Tsunade, los ninjas salieron disparados fuera de la academia en dos grupos en uno buscarían Neji, kiba y Naruto por el norte, mientras que por el sur irían Shikamaru, Shizune con Tontón.

Así fue como es esparcieron los diferentes grupos, para el rubio era muy difícil lidiar con el primo de Hinata y con Kiba su mejor amigo, ambos hablaban sobre lo tonto que era por haber perdido a Hinata:

-Neji, Kiba ¿Ven algo?-

-No nada, no hay rastros de Temari-San ni de Hinata-Sama-Dijo con Byakugan

-No…ni akamaru ni yo sentimos su olor-

-Ojala las encontremos luego-Dijo preocupado Naruto

-Si, ojala aparezcan luego, porque si le llega a pasar algo a Hinata-Sama… ¡Te matare!-Gruñó el castaño- Realmente dime algo ¡¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido haber perdido a mi prima?!-

-A mi no se me perdió…fue a Iruka-Sensei-Bufó

-Pero ella es tu responsabilidad… ¿O acaso lo olvidas? Debes estar con ella cada día, hasta que no crezca debes protegerla-Gruñó Kiba

-Hasta yo la cuidaría mejor, Hinata-Sama es tranquila y no se necesario estarla vigilando-

-¿Que quieres decir? ¿Qué no la cuido bien?-Gruñó el rubio

-Exacto, no la cuidas bien…Si ella se hubiera quedado en el Clan, todo estaría bien ahora-

-¿En el clan? Haría sido peor, allá su padre la hubiera tratado mal con sus ideas locas de hacer que sus dos hijas sean las mejores-

-mmm puede que tengas razón, pero si ella estuviera allá no se hubiera perdido-Dijo Kiba

-No se hubiera perdido, se hubiera escapado-Corrigió el rubio- Por una vida así como la que tiene…mejor que se quede conmigo-

-¿Qué dijiste?-Gruñó Neji

-No lo tomes en cuenta Neji- Dijo Kiba- No tenemos tiempo para seguir discutiendo, hay que encontrar a Hinata, antes de que su padre se enteré que ha desaparecido-

-Es verdad- O.o un escalofrió pasó por el cuerpo de Naruto recordando el rostro del padre de Hinata enfadado-Ahí todos seremos asesinados-

Kiba, Neji y Naruto sintieron que un miedo se apoderaba de ellos, era verdad si Hiashi se enteraba mataría a cada uno por no haberla encontrado y principalmente al rubio por que estaba a cargo.

En otra parte de Konoha, se encontraba Shikamaru, Shizune y Tontón buscando en cada rincón, el pequeño cerdito no encontraba ningún rastro de las pequeñas, esto hacía que el moreno se siguiera repitiendo en su mente "Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar, no podemos dejar a las pequeñas solas ni cinco minutos, porque desaparecen". Shizune al ver el rostro del estratega preocupado, tan solo le sonrió y le dijo:

-No te preocupes, Shikamaru…las encontraremos-

-mmm si lo se-Suspiro- Siempre desaparecen y las encontramos, son tan problemáticas. Me preguntó si en algún momento volverán a crecer, se me hace imposible-

-Sobre eso…no lo se, con Tsunade-Sama hemos estado buscando en libros la manera de hacerlas crecer nuevamente, pero aun no hemos encontrado una solución-

-Entonces…Temari ¿No volverá a ser como antes?-

-Tranquilo…no hay que perder la esperanza, encontraremos la forma de que ambas regresen a la normalidad solo hay que seguir investigando…-Le sonrió- Ahora concentrémonos en encontrarlas-

-Sí, gracias Shizune-

-No es nada-Sonrió y luego miro a Tontón- ¿Has encontrado algo?-El cerdito solo negó con la cabeza-

-Hay que seguir buscando-

Ambos grupos recorrieron todo Konoha, buscando en cada rincón, tanto en los tejados como en la tierra. Pero no encontraron nada, Naruto y Shikamaru comenzaban a asustarse, porque habían pasado muchas horas y a pesar de eso no había rastro ¿Dónde estaban? Muy pronto el sol se iba a esconder y ellas no aparecían.

Shikamaru esta al borde del colapso, al igual que el rubio, parado en lo alto de un techo miraba a todos lados y tratando de pensar en donde se habían metido esta vez.

-son muy pequeñas, Temari uso su abanico para hacer volar a los niñitos, ella no conoce konoha, seguro no se atrevería a salir sabiendo que esta cuidando a Hinata, entonse lo mas seguro es que este en…-

-En la academia…-Murmuro Shikamaru –

-Sí, al parecer es aquí-Dijo Shizune

-Akamaru también opina lo mismo y yo siento el aroma de ambas en el interior de la academia-

-No puede ser… ¿Estarán aquí?-Murmuro Naruto

-Vamos a investigas-Dijo el Hyuga

-Si, vamos dattebayo-

Al pasar por los juegos, no vieron a nadie y cuando entraron a las salas tampoco podían percibir nada. Estaban cansados y no las veían por ningún lado.

-Pequeñas problemáticas- dijeron Naruto y Shikamaru a la par.

Neji con Kiba ya tenían deseos de matar al rubio ya que Hinata no aparecía y por otro lado Shikamaru sería asesinado por los hermanos de Temari si se enteraban.

Al no saber que hacer, Shizune decidió ir a visitar la sala de profesores, para ver si podía hablar con Iruka y preguntarle si sabía algo. Necesitaban un descanso y calmase para poder reiniciar la búsqueda.

Todos entraron en la sala a zancadas, tenían que informarle a Tsunade lo que había ocurrido en toda su búsqueda, cuando veían que todo estaba perdido y ella los observaba con mirada asesina, Akamaru sintió un olor de la nada, ladró y corrió hacía una mesa abandonada que estaba junto a una ventana:

-¿Qué ocurre Akamaru?-Preguntó Kiba

-mmm al parecer ellas están aquí, en esta sala-Murmuro Shizune al ver a Tontón siguiendo a Akamaru-

-¿Qué?-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-mmm parece que en esta mesa-Dijo Kiba, al ver que Akamaru no paraba de ladrar-

-Puede que estén…debajo de la mesa-Susurro Shikamaru recordando la vez anterior que había extraviado a la rubia-

El moreno se agacho y al ver debajo de la mesa, se le dibujo una sonrisa, que todos supieron enseguida que estaban efectivamente ahí, las pequeñas se habían quedado dormidas.

Naruto sacó con cuidado a Hinata, ya que estaba dormida, mientras que Shikamaru ya tenía y abrazaba protectóramente a Temari, Tsunade suspiro de alivio al igual que los demás. Se habían salvado de una muy grande paliza.

La rubia Sintió el abrazo del moreno y abrió los ojos, esta sonrío y lo abrazo igual de fuerte, para luego decir muy animada.

-Shika me porte muy bien, cuide a Hina y no salimos de la academia-

-si ya veo pequeña problemática, pero cuando te vallas a dormir, avisa a algún adulto que nos asustaste- le dijo en tono cariñoso.

-HAY… Shika tengo hambre-

-¿Te parece que vallamos a comer?, y de postre…-

-HELADO DE PISTACHO…- grito entusiasmada

El genio dejo a la pequeña en el suelo y salieron de la mano con ella, todos quedaron mirando mientras por una puerta salían los dos problemáticos. Mientras por la ventana salía el rubio con Hinata que seguía durmiendo.

Naruto se había sacado la chaqueta y habían envuelto con ella a la pequeña oji-perla, le pareció que luego de todo el día tendría hambre pero estaba tan cómoda durmiendo que prefirió no molestarla.

Llegando a casa, le saco los zapatos, y le acomodo el piyama, le dio un beso en la frente apago la luz y luego salio de la habitación

El estomago de Naruto hizo un ruido tremendo, entonces decido ir a la cocina, se haría un ramen instantáneo.

-Nunca pensé que le daría la razón a Shikamaru, pero las niñas si son problemáticas- dijo sentándose en la mesa de la cocina.

Miro hacia la puerta donde se asomaba la cabeza de una pequeña niña, Naruto sonrío.

-¿Tienes hambre?-

-Etto…-

-ven acá y cuéntame como estuvo tu día en la academia- le dijo mientras Hinata se acomodaba a su lado con una gran sonrisa

-Iruka Sensei es muy bueno, nos enseño muchas cosas luego nos dejo que jugáramos en el patio, yo tenia mi muñeca y Temari san jugaba con la arena, unos niños nos molestaron y me la quitaron entonces Temari san les pego y me la devolvió, yo le dije que quería venirme contigo, pero ella me dijo que no, por que les habíamos prometido no portarnos mal, y dijo que nos quedáramos con iruka sensei y nos dormimos bajo un escritorio que a Temari le gustó-

-mejor no le dijo esto a Shikamaru, por que o si no me matara-

El estratega al día siguiente no quiso correr riesgos aunque fuera problemático se quedaría con la pequeña en su oficina, la pequeña corrió por los pasillos, Shika desde su oficina podía sentir los gritos de la pequeña por lo que pudo por fin trabajar en paz.

Por lo menos hasta que la Temi se cansó y decidió acostarse bajo el escritorio, donde el estratega ya tenia arreglado todo para que la rubia durmiera.

Si definitivamente esto era mucho menos problemático que estar preocupado por ver donde estaba.

Miro su escritorio y vio uno de los tantos dibujos de lo que ella decía que era su familia, lo tomó y lo colgó en una de las murallas, estos le estaban llamando mucho la atención y definitivamente le parecían haberlos visto en alguna parte.

Se quedo perdido mirando esos dibujos, que colgó uno a uno en la pared.

-Ese se párese a… no… no puede ser, por que ella haría un dibujo de él y mas siendo tan joven a esa edad ella no lo conocía, tal ves es Baki Sensei y yo lo estoy confundiendo-

Se paro y comenzó a analizar uno a uno todos los dibujos, 4 en total:

Uno en el que aparecía una mujer con el pelo entre café y rojo a su lado un joven rubio, y bajo ellos una niña rubia-

El segundo un dibujo en el que aparecían los mismos más un pequeño bebe de pelo rubio.

El tercero un hombre con su ojo tapado que tenia de la mano a la pequeña rubia

El cuarto en el que estaban los 5.

-Que problemático- dijo entre suspiros.

-¿Que es tan problemático ahora Shikamaru?

-¿Kakashi Sensei?, ¿Donde se había metido?, la Hokage lo andaba buscando-

-Si ya me reporte y me regaño. ¿Que es eso que miras con tanta atención?- dijo acercándose hasta donde estaba el estratega.

-Veras es que Temari ha hecho estos dibu…- pero no alcanzo a terminar

-¿Que Diablos Haces Tú Con Esto? ¿Quién Te Autorizo A Sacarlos De Mi Habitación?- kakashi esta muy serio, mas bien muy disgustado.

-De que hablas kakashi Sensei, esto son los dibujos que Temari ha hecho estos días- le respondió el moreno confundido.

De pronto el ex Anbu sintió una fuerte patada en sus canillas, y una pequeña rubia se había aferrado a las piernas de Shikamaru.

-No molestes a Shikamaru… el es mi novio-le dijo la pequeña rubia sacándole la lengua y con los ojos cerrados luego los abrió, miro con atención al Sensei, se acercó con cara de quien no entendía nada –Kaka san, eres tú… Por que estas… ¿viejo?- le dijo mirándolo con atención.

Continuara…………

**Konichiwa!!**

**Gomene por la demora, aquí les traigo la continuación. Como siempre con**

**Temari-Sempai estábamos ocupadas con otros fic y por eso tardamos.**

**Espero que les guste…Comenten**

**Sayonara**


	7. Confusiones

Capitulo 7

Con su único ojo visible tan grande como podía miraba con gran sorpresa, no lo creía no podía ser, ¿Era posible que lo que había buscado tanto tiempo aya estado tan cerca que no lo pudo ver?.

Retrocedió un par de pasos ante el avance de la niña, ella lo miraba incrédula con sus ojos abiertos su cabeza levemente inclinada, y con el índice en su mejilla.

-Kakashi Sensei ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto el moreno sin entender la actitud de este.

Aquellas palabras lo sacaron de su estupor, miro a la pequeña que le sonreía tranquila, se inclino para quedar a su altura, -¿Tamae?- le pregunto.

-Mi novio me dice Temi, me gusta mas- le dijo con una sonrisa angelical.

-¿Que es eso de Tamae? no entiendo nada ¿Que pasa Kakashi Sensei? ella es Temari, fue reducida por un jutsu se esta quedando aquí mientras recupera su edad normal-

Kakashi miro a Shikamaru con su cara más seria que nunca, luego abrazo a la pequeña, una sonrisa se veía tras su mascara.

-Pequeña me tenías muy preocupado-

Luego se levanto con la pequeña en brazos –Necesito que me expliques que es eso de que ella es Temari- Interrogo sentándose en una silla con la pequeña en sus brazos.

-Te lo explicare pero luego tu me tendrás que decir que es eso de Tamae y por que Temi te conoce- tomo a pequeña en brazos, llamo a una anbu quien llevó a la pequeña –veras Kakashi Sensei, Temari fue a una misión con Hinata las atacaron con un jutsu muy raro que las redujo de tamaño, ella no reconocía a sus hermanos y me había tomado mucho cariño, Gaara me pidió que la cuidara hasta que recobrara su edad-

Shikamaru se apoyo en el escritorio –Creo que te toca dar explicaciones Kakashi Sensei-

Kakashi se levanto mirando por la ventana, la pequeña jugaba con la Anbu que la cuidaba, suspiro profundo.

-No lo puedo creer, la he buscado por tantos años- dijo en un suspiro –Tu sabes que Naruto es el hijo de Yondaimen Hokage, pero el no era el único, no hay muchos que recuerden esto, pero el tuvo otro hijo, una pequeña era mayor que Naruto, su nombre era Tamae-

Shikamaru se había volteado solo para ver la espalda del Sensei, quien no apartaba su vista de la ventana.

-Cuando el Kyubi ataco Konoha, el caos se apodero de la villa, mi Sensei murió dando su vida por la villa, su esposa Kushina murió en el parto, la pequeña luego de todo eso desapareció-

Kakashi se volteo para mirar al joven –Yo no pude hacer nada por él, no pude ayudarle en aquella pelea, pero si me prometí que buscaría a Tamae por todas partes hasta encontrarla-

-Entiendo has buscado a Tamae, la hermana mayor de Naruto desde entonces, pero que tiene ¿Que ver Temari con esa pequeña?-

-Shikamaru por lo que veo en tu escritorio ya hay cosas que ella te había dicho o hecho que ya te habían entrado dudas, como lo presientes Tamae y Temari son la misma persona-

-¿Qué? No puede ser…Entonces Naruto y Temari son…- Respondió incrédulo Shikamaru

-Hermanos...-

-Pero…Naruto ¿sabe sobre esto?-

-No, Naruto solo se enteró de quienes eran sus padres- Suspiro mirando a la rubia-Por lo mismo no tiene idea sobre esto-

-Ya veo…-Susurro el moreno- Y sobre esto ¿Alguien más lo sabe?-

-La gran mayoría que estaba al tanto de esto ha fallecido y los otros testigos no deben acordarse…porque muchos creían que Tamae ya no existía-

-Oh…entiendo-

El moreno aun no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era algo que nunca antes había imaginado ¿Naruto y Temari hermanos? Eso explicaba porque ella no había reconocido a kankuro y gaara como sus hermanos y del porque ellos tres no se parecían en nada físicamente.

Ahora podía comprender porque Kakashi había actuado de aquel modo, minutos atrás cuando vio los dibujos de Temi.

Observó a Kakashi, que estaba mirando por la ventana con una sonrisa al ver a la pequeña jugar "Me pregunto si habrán más secretos" Pensó el moreno.

En la tienda del viejo Ichikaru, se encontraban el rubio y la pequeña Hina comiendo Ramen. Para luego ir a entrenar al campo de entrenamiento, Naruto no quería dejar de entrenar ya que su meta era ser más fuerte. Pero al mismo tiempo no podía descuidar a Hinata, por eso al igual que shikamaru prefería él cuidar a la pequeña:

-Esta delicioso…-Sonrió Naruto luego de haber terminado- ¿Verdad Hina-Chan?-

-Es verdad Naruto-Kun-Sonrió sonrojada la pequeña- Estaba muy rico, gracias-

-jeje No te he querido preguntar sobre el tema- Sonrió Ayame al rubio- Pero, esta pequeña se me hace muy familiar a una amiga tuya…-

-Eh…bueno…yo-

-Además las dos se llaman Hinata, extraña coincidencia- Sonrió la castaña-¿Es acaso lo que estoy pensando?-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué estas pensando?-Respondió nervioso el rubio ante eso, no podía contarle la verdad. Porque eso pondría en peligro a la pequeña o al menos eso le había dicho Tsunade. Que no debía decirle a nadie más sobre esto-

-Ella…es-Susurro y eso puso mas nervioso al rubio- Tu hija ¿Verdad?-

-¡¿EH?!-Naruto quedo con los ojos como platos ante eso-¡¿Eso es en lo que estabas pensando?!-

-Por supuesto ¿Por qué te pones así? Debe ser tu hija ¿No?- Sonrió maliciosamente- Por eso ella se parece tanto a Hinata Hyuga… ¿Estabais saliendo?-

-¡Por supuesto que no! Además yo no he hecho lo que estas pensando…-Se puso colorado- Hinata es solo mi amiga…-

-"¿Solo su amiga?"-Pensó triste Hinata ante eso-"Esto… ¿Por qué me sorprende? Era obvio, Naruto-kun debe estar saliendo con alguien de su edad ¿No?"-

-Ya veo, jeje Lo siento-Rió Ayame al ver colorado a Naruto- Pareces tomate-

-¡No te rías!-Gruño Naruto con una venita levantada

-Jeje, lo siento es que te ves tan gracioso-Sonrió la hija del viejo- ¿Verdad Hina-Chan? ¿Eh?-

-¿Qué ocurre?- Miró Naruto mirando a su lado- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde esta Hina-Chan?-

-No lo sé, estaba aquí hace un momento…-Murmuro preocupada- Ves, eso te pasa por negarla como tu hija-

-Te digo que no es mi hija-Gruño un momento y luego su rostro se volvió preocupado- Debo irme ahora, gracias por la comida- Sacó de su rana el dinero y se lo entrego, para luego correr hacía la calle-

Unas calles mas abajo se encontraba Hinata corriendo, sus ojos estaban empapados de lágrimas. Se sentía mal por lo que había escuchado…"Es solo es mi amiga", talvez hablaba de otra Hinata ¿Pero…porque llevaba el mismo apellido? "No entiendo nada… estoy confundida ¿Qué relación tenemos ella y yo?" Pensó la pequeña.

La pequeña Hina, estaba tan confundida y triste por no saber aquella respuesta, que volvió a correr sin percatarse de quien venía en su camino.

De repente su cuerpo chocó contra otro de una persona mayor, haciéndola caer al piso y provocando que salieran más lágrimas por la caída:

-Hinata… ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo la voz serena de un hombre cuyos ojos eran iguales a los de ella-

-¿Eh?- Miró a la persona que tenía en frente con temor y comenzó a temblar- Usted es…-

-¿Ya me recuerdas?-

-…La misma persona aterradora de la otra vez…-

-¿Aterradora?-Gruñó Hiashi con una venita levantada y luego suspiro- Aun no entiendo porque no me recuerdas Hinata, pero te guste o no, soy tu padre y como eres la heredera del clan Hyuga debes volver a tomar tu lugar-

-No sé de que habla ni porque sabe que soy una Hyuga, pero…-Se puso se pie con dificultad- Mi hogar no es allá…yo vivo solo con Naruto-Kun-

-"¿Por qué sigue prefiriendo a ese Uzumaki que a mi?"-Pensó molesto Hiashi- "Sea cual sea su decisión no arruinare esta oportunidad para entrenarla de una manera mas difícil que en el pasado y así convertirla en la heredera mas fuerte del Clan Hyuga"-

-Yo…me voy-Dijo la pequeña caminando a pasos rápidos lejos de él-

-No te dejaré ir-Dijo Hiashi tomando su mano con fuerza- Debo entrenarte bien para que seas mas fuerte-

-No quiero entrenar…-Volvió a llorar mas fuerte- ¡Usted me da miedo!-

-Compórtate de una vez- Gruño Hiashi- O el resto de la gente te escuchara-

-Waaa Temi-Chan…-Siguió llorando la pequeña- Yo…tengo miedo-

-¿Escuchaste eso?-Comentó una mujer a otra- Esa pequeña dijo que él le daba miedo, entonces no debe ser su padre-

-mmm aunque en los ojos se parecen mucho…si es su padre debe ser muy malo y estricto- Dijo otra- Pobrecita…-

-Alguien debería hacer algo- Dijo otra

En la oficina un profundo silencio se había apoderado de la oficina ahora era Shikamaru el que miraba con profunda atención a la pequeña que jugaba en el patio del palacio.

Trataba de analizar una y otra vez la información que hasta ase minutos kakashi sensei le había entregado.

Kakashi sensei por su parte, miraba con atención los dibujos hechos por la pequeña kunoishi, aun no podía creer que todo ese tiempo estuvo tan cerca de el y nunca la vio, de alguna forma sentía que su deuda con su sensei había acabado, pero mirando a su lado al joven Nara, entendía una cosa esto no había acabado esto solo estaba empezando.

-¿Qué aremos Kakashi Sensei?- fue su pregunta luego de meditarlo por mucho tiempo.

-Por un momento pensé que esto había acabado Shikamaru, pero ella no es pequeña, en poco tiempo acabara el jutsu, será la Temari de siempre pero tendrá que saber todo esto, no se que hacer Shikamaru-

-yo tampoco se que hacer, siempre supe que esta mujer era la mas problemática de todas-

-Ella creció creyendo que era la hija del kazekage y hermana de Gaara y Kankuro, una kuinishi de Suna, no seria justo para ellos, pero por otro lado…-

-Tampoco es justo para Naruto si Temari es Tamae, el no estaría solo tiene una hermana que es su familia es heredera de la dinastía del cuarto Hokage…-

-Shikamaru creo que será mejor que le pidamos la opinión a Tsunade Sama, esta es una decisión como muy bien tú lo dices "problemática" para decidirla nosotros, nos vendrá muy bien su opinión-

Mientras tanto por las calles de Konoha, caminaba un chico de cabello castaño y ojos blancos, estaba tan cansado después de haber entrenado que solo quería ir a su casa a ducharse. Sus pasos fueron interrumpidos, al ver una gran multitud en todo el camino "¿Qué sucederá?" Pensó el Hyuga. Comenzó a acercarse con cuidado, con temor de que fuera algo grave. Entonces vio a dos personas, una pequeña que lloraba desconsoladamente y un hombre que intentaba llevársela:

-"Me parecen muy familiares esas personas"-Pensó el Hyuga, intentando ver quienes eran. Pero como no alcanzaba, porque la multitud se lo impedía, decidió usar su técnica principal del Clan-¡Byakugan!-

Al mirar hacía allá, identifico inmediatamente quienes eran "¿Eh? ¿Hinata

y Hiashi-Sama? ¿Qué sucederá?". Intento acercarse hacía allá, sus oídos solo escuchaban el llanto desesperante de la pequeña y los murmullos de las personas que los observaban "Dicen…que ese hombre piensa secuestrársela" Dijo una voz "Y eso que es su padre, la trata demasiado mal" dijo otra mujer.

Hiashi aun seguía intentando llevarse a Hinata aunque fuera a rastras al Clan Hyuga, solo que con tanta gente allí no podía y además que la pequeña no dejaba de llorar:

-Vamos Hinata al Clan- Gruño Hiashi

-No quiero...-Siguió llorando

-Tienes que ir…-

-Pero…usted es malo-

Hiashi al escuchar aquella última frase, comenzó a pensar en que talvez ella tenía razón. En el pasado había sido muy malo con ella, en cuanto al entrenamiento difíficil y también en las cosas hirientes que le decía:

-Hiashi-Sama…-Dijo la voz de Neji apareciendo frente a ellos- ¿Qué piensa hacer? Entrenar a Hinata de la misma forma que lo hizo antes…de esa forma tan cruel y devastadora-

-…-Hiashi solo lo miro en silenció, para luego mirar a la pequeña que se secaba las lágrimas con una de sus mangas-

-Piénselo Hiashi-Sama, no debe cometer el mismo error dos veces…Si lo hace, la relación que tiene con ella nunca cambiará…recuerde que ella por lo mismo ahora le tiene miedo-

-mmm creo que…tienes razón Neji-Murmuro Hiashi, observando a la pequeña que tenía alado- No quiero cometer el mismo error dos veces, no puedo hacerlo…gracias por recordármelo Neji-

-No me de las gracias Hiashi-Sama-Contesto Neji con respeto, nunca se imagino que Hiashi le daría las gracias por algo así. Al observar a su pequeña prima que aun seguía asustada, se acercó mas a ella- Hinata-Sama...¿Quieres venir con nosotros?-

-¿Eh? ¿A entrenar…?-

-No, si tú no quieres…ir simplemente un rato a la mansión hyuga -

-Etto…Yo…-Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, no podía negarlo…aquel chico que tenía los mismos ojos que ella era muy amable - Bueno…-

Hiashi sin mas remota, camino con su hija y con Neji hacía la mansión Hyuga. Todo el camino se hizo corto para el líder del Clan, ya que sus pensamientos referentes a Hinata seguían en su cabeza.

Mientras unos sirvientes preparaban algo de comer, Neji dejo a Hinata en su pieza, mientras él se iba a bañar. La pequeña desconocía, todo referente a esa habitación, aun así le parecía interesante explorar. Recorrió cada cajón en busca de algo que le llamara la atención, hasta que se encontró con un cuaderno pequeño de color violeta que decía "Diario":

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó sorprendida- Es muy bonito-

Al abrirlo se encontró con su nombre escrito en la primera hoja. Toco con sus dedos las letras, le parecía haber visto aquel cuaderno antes. Al ojearlo, encontró una foto pequeña del rubio con el que vivía:

-Una foto de Naruto-Kun… ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dice…Diario de Hinata Hyuga? ¿Es mió?-

La pequeña Hinata no podía comprender porque ese cuaderno llevaba su nombre y además tenía una foto de Naruto-Kun. Era imposible que ese diario fuera de ella, porque según lo que decía allí era de los 12 a los 16 y ella aun no tenía esa edad.

Continuara……………………………………….

Konichiwa!!

¿Cómo están? Espero k muy bien, aquí subiendo la continuación

Gomene por la demora. Con Temari-Sempai no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo, espero que les guste^^ Y comenten^^

Cuídense mucho, nos vemos en la próxima continuación

Sayonara


	8. Secretos del pasado

Capitulo 8

En una habitación, se encontraba una pequeña de ojos blancos y cabello azulado, sosteniendo en sus manos un cuaderno violeta que supuestamente le pertenecía, pero extrañamente era la primera vez que lo veía. Gracias a que su rubia amiga le había enseñado a leer mejor, comprendía totalmente lo que decía en cada hoja de aquel cuaderno. Sin embargo, no comprendía nada de ello ¿Cómo ese cuaderno hablaba de ella a los doce y dieciséis años…si apenas tenía cinco?

"Será que…este cuaderno, puedo mostrarme el futuro" pensó.

Si era así, tenía mucha curiosidad con saber que pasaría en unos años más ¿Se convertiría en una kunoichi fuerte como Naruto-Kun? Principalmente ¿Qué sería del rubio? ¿Qué pasaría con Temi y Shikamaru?

Sin pensarlo más, se dispuso a leer aquel cuaderno violeta…que le mostraría su futuro.

…******…******…******…******…******…******…******…******…****

En una plaza, muy cerca de la academia, se encontraba el moreno sentado en uno de los columpios observando como la rubia jugaba con una pelota en la arena "Naruto…es hermano de Temari" Pensó el moreno, recordando la conversación que había tenido con kakashi "No debo decírselo a Naruto…lo se, pero teniendo en cuenta que Naruto es muy curioso, se enterara de todo de una u Otra forma" Suspiro "¿Qué debo hacer?...esto es tan problemático"

Una pequeña se poso sobre la suya, al mirar de quien se trataba solo sonrió "¿Qué ocurre Temi? ¿Quieres que vayamos a casa?" Le dijo el moreno. La rubia asintió, comunicándole de inmediato que tenía mucha hambre.

El moreno, se levantó del columpio y tomo la mano de la pequeña, para caminar juntos hacía la casa "¿Que quieres comer?" Le preguntó.

…******…******…******…******…******…******…******…******…****

Por las calles de Konoha, aun corría el rubio de ojos celestes, buscando a la pequeña Hinata "¿Dónde estas Hina?" Pensaba Naruto.

De repente, sus pasos se detuvieron al visualizar como una gran multitud de mujeres estaban reunidas en plena calle "Talvez, ellas pueden saber algo" susurro acercándose hacía las mujeres:

-No entiendo como los padres de hoy en día pueden ser así-Dijo una

-Sí, tienes toda la razón. Pobre de esa pequeña, si yo fuera su madre me la llevaría lejos-

-mmm talvez no tiene madre-

-Puede ser…-Dijo otra triste- Si ese es el caso…pobre de ella-

-Disculpen…-Interrumpió Naruto- ¿Han visto a una pequeña de unos cinco años? Tiene el cabello azul y unos ojos perlados-

-¿Eh? Debe ser la pequeña de la que hablamos…-

-Entonces… ¿La han visto?-

-Por supuesto, ella estuvo en peligro por un momento, un hombre malvado que decía ser su padre, quería llevársela a la fuerza. Entonces un chico de cabello castaño y ojos perlados también, la rescato llevándola con él-

Luego de agradecerles por la ayuda, corrió a toda velocidad hacía la mansión Hyuga, ya que Hinata debía estar asustada si estaba con su padre, a quien aun le temía.

…******…******…******…******…******…******…******…******…****

En la oficina de la hokage, se encontraban Shikamaru y Kakashi observando como la rubia se apoyaba en la mesa enfadada:

-AH! ¡¿Como me dicen estas cosas?-Gritó- Todos sabemos que Naruto es hijo único y Temari tiene dos hermanos-

-Yo también creía eso Tsunade-Sama, pero la verdad es otra-

-Tsuande-Sama, yo creo que lo mejor es que escuche lo que Kakashi le quiere decir-Murmuro Shizune- Se que es difícil creer lo que dicen, porque todos sabemos que Naruto-Kun no tiene mas hermanos y Temari-San, en cambió si tiene, sin embargo en este último tiempo que he vivido en Konoha hemos descubierto miles de cosas que antes no creíamos ciertas, así que, no me extrañaría que esta historia fuese real-

-mmm creo que tienes razón, Shizune- Suspiro Tsunade- Te escucho Kakashi-

-Esta bien, pues verá…todo comenzó hace unos años atrás, yo me encontraba Minato-Sensei entrenando, cuando ella apareció y nos dio la noticia-

_Flash Back _

_-Estoy embarazada…-Sonrió Kushina posando sus manos en su vientre_

_-¿De verás?-Esbozó una gran sonrisa Minato- Seré padre-_

_-De verás-_

_Minato se acercó a ella, mostrando emoción en sus ojos celestes y posos sus manos sobre las de ella en el vientre "Que noticia tan buena…" Susurro el rubio besando sus labios apasionadamente, olvidando que Kakashi aun estaba allí._

_El chico de cabello gris, solo dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y observó hacía el cielo resplandeciente con nostalgia "Obito…Minato-Sensei será padre"._

_Los meses pasaron raudamente, hasta que llegó el día mas esperado por todos…el nacimiento de Tamae._

_Era un 23 de agosto por la tarde, como era verano, hacía mucho calor en Konoha. La pelirroja se encontraba conversando con su amiga Mikoto Uchiha en un parque, cuando de repente sintió una gran clavada en su vientre: _

_-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya viene…?-_

_-Así es, Tamae…va a nacer- Susurro Kushina presionando su estomago _

_De la nada, aparecieron unos Anbus que estaban a cuidado de la esposa del cuarto. Al ver que Kushina estaba apunto de dar a luz, junto con Mikoto, desaparecieron todos juntos en una nube de humo. _

_Horas después, por los pasillos del hospital caminaba un chico de cabello gris en compañía de su maestro hacía la habitación de la pelirroja. Al llegar a la 105, entraron sigilosamente y vieron a Kushina sentada sobre la camilla, llevando en sus brazos a una bebe "Minato…Kakashi, les presentó a Tamae" _

_Dos años después, Kushina tuvo otro bebe, al cual lo llamaron Naruto" _

_Fin del fash Back _

-Eran una familia muy unida, la cual era protegida por todos los Anbus de Konoha, ya que como Tamae y Naruto eran los hijos del cuarto, debían ser absolutamente protegidos…-

-Hay algo que no entiendo…si esa familia era tan protegida, como dices… ¿Cómo murieron Kushina y Minato? Yo tenía entendido que Kushina había muerto en el parto de Naruto y el cuarto Hokage había muerto tras hacer un Yutsu prohibido ¿No?-Observó Tsunade confundida

-Pues si, Minato-Sensei sí murió por ese Yutsu. Pero en cambió Kushina, murió de otra forma, no por el parto de Naruto. Sino por anemia-

-Esta historia ¿Quién mas la sabe?-

-Todos los anbu y Jounin que estaban en esa época deben recordarlo-

-mmm Quiero saber el resto de la historia Kakashi, quiero saber como exactamente fue el nacimiento de Naruto…y como Temari se alejo de Konoha. Pero para ello- Tsunade miró a Shizune seriamente- Quiero que mandes un mensaje a Suna, diciendo que necesitamos que Gaara, Kankuro y Baki vengan de inmediato a Konoha-

-En seguida, Tsunade-Sama-Dictó Shizune saliendo de la oficina

-Debemos tener una reunión de suma urgencia, para tratar este tema- Anunció la líder la aldea- Y ustedes dos deben estar presentes en ella-

-¿Y que hay de Naruto?-Preguntó el moreno preocupado

-No hay que decirle ninguna palabra sobre este tema…si se entera podría armar un gran caos-Suspiro- Por lo mismo, debemos hablar este tema en la Reunión y luego veremos que hacemos…mientras tanto debes dejar a Temari en un lugar seguro-

-Sí, ya había pensado en ello antes de venir aquí-

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde la has dejado?-

-En casa de Tenten, ella me ofrecido cuidarla…y aunque dude al principio por las armas que tiene, prefiero dejarla con ella que le tiene paciencia, ante dejarla con mis padres- Dijo Shikamaru imaginando el gran escándalo que habría en su casa, por la poca paciencia de su madre- Eso si sería problemático-

-Tienes razón-Asintió Kakashi sonriendo- Ya me imagino la cara de Yoshino…-

-Tsunade-Sama…-Entró Shizune corriendo- Me han informado que Kankuro, Gaara y Baki ya se encuentran en Konoha-

-Que rápidos- Murmuro Shikamaru

-jeje lo que ocurre es que no fue necesario llamarlos, ya estaban aquí hace unas horas- Rió Shizune

…******…******…******…******…******…******…******…******…****

Cuando por fin, llegó al clan hyuga, Naruto no sabía como entrar sin ser visto, sabiendo que en esa familia todo el tiempo estaban alerta.

Aunque no tenía gana alguna de entrar a aquel horrible lugar, el rubio estaba dispuesto a hacer todo para traer de vuelta a la pequeña "Creo que tengo una idea, pero si no resulta…tendré una muerte segura en manos de Hiashi" Pensó asustado.

De repente, una mano le tocó la espalda, haciéndole sentir un gran escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Decidido a enfrentar su gran temor, volteó lentamente hacía atrás y entonces se encontró con la hija menor de Hiashi:

-Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Hanabi-Chan…-Sonrió- He venido a buscar a Hina-Chan…me han dicho que la han visto venir aquí con tu padre-

-Lo suponía- Suspiro- Sabía que mi padre haría algo así. Bueno, si vienes por ella…puedes pasar-

-¿De verdad?-Sonrió- Gracias, me has salvado de una muy grande…-

-¿No sabías como entrar?-

-No es eso, es que…bueno tú sabes, si tu padre me ve aquí, quien sabe que hará-

Justo en ese momento, Hiashi salió a ver a su hija y se encontró con cierto rubio que la acompañaba:

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Gruñó- Vienes a llevarte a Hinata otra vez-

-Con todo respeto, señor…pero yo estoy a cargo a ella ahora-

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Hinata es mi hija y de ti, no es nada-

-Esta equivocado, porque Hinata y yo si somos algo-

-¡¿EH?- Exclamo enfurecido- Ustedes no pueden ser mas que eso, una heredera del clan hyuga no podría estar con alguien como tú…como pareja-

-Yo no estaba hablando de ser pareja…sino que de ser amigos-Se sonrojo

-mmm me alegro que no hayas pensado mas que eso- Suspiro- Nunca permitiré que ella este con alguien como tú-

-¡Padre!- Lo regaño Hanabi, no debía haber dicho eso

-¿Alguien como yo?- Gruñó- Puede que yo no sea como usted, pero sabe me alegra ser distinto…porque yo no sería tan cruel con mi hija, como para humillarla el resto de su vida-

Un gran silenció se hizo, ya que Hiashi estaba tratando de controlar sus instintos asesinos contra el rubio, mientras que el solo se puso nervioso al sentir los ojos desafiantes del Hyuga:

-Naruto-Kun…- Susurro una voz dulce

-Hina-Chan- Sonrió Naruto al ver a la pequeña caminando hacía él con un cuaderno violeta en sus manos- ¿Que traes ahí?-

-Es un cuaderno mágico, porque puede leer el futuro-Sonrió

-¿El futuro? ¿A que te refieres?-

-Es que salen cosas de mí a los doce años…y aun no cumplo esa edad-

-Haber…déjame verlo- Naruto lo tomo y se sorprendió al notar el titulo de aquel cuaderno- "Podrá ser… ¿Qué es el diario de Hinata?"

Continuara….

Konichiwa!

Al fin les traigo la continuación

Lo siento por la demora, es que con Temari-Sempai nuevamente hemos estado ocupadas. Ella en el trabajo y yo en el colegio xD

^^Espero que les guste^^

Comenten onegaiii!

Nos vemos en la próxima conti!

Tengo mucho sueño, es tarde me debo ir a dormir

Sayonara


	9. La verdadera Historia

"Capitulo 9"

-Ese cuaderno es…-Murmuro Hanabi nerviosa observando al rubio-

-El diario de Hinata ¿No?-

-¿El diario de hinata?-Preguntó Hiashi confundido, no tenía idea de que su hija mayor tenía algo así en su habitación-

-Así es- Asintió preocupada- Naruto, yo creo que no deberías leerlo, tú sabes muy bien que los diarios son privados y yo estoy segura que si mi oneechan estuviera bien, no se sentiría segura si alguien lo lee-

-"¿Oneechan?"-Pensó la pequeña sin entender a que se refería aquella chica que poseía sus mismos ojos-

-Lo se y no te preocupes, no pensaba leerlo. Pero, creo que lo mejor sería que lo conservara, porque talvez Hina-Chan pueda recordar todo si lo lee-

-Etto ¿A que te refieres con recordar? Naruto-Kun-Preguntó la pequeña-

-jeje nada Hina-Chan, no puedes entenderlo aun. Pero, te prometo que algún día lo sabrás- Sonrió

-Esta bien…-Susurro confusa- Etto Naruto-Kun, sobre el cuaderno mágico… ¿Puedo conservarlo?-

-Pues…eso no depende de mi-Miro a Hanabi que miraba a su hermana con nostalgia-

-Creo que lo mejor será consultárselo a la Hokage- Susurro la castaña al rubio- Pero, por mientras-Le dedico una sonrisa a Hinata- Puedes conservarlo-

-Gracias…-Sonrió la pequeña

Dicho esto, el rubio se despidió de Hanabi y Neji, para marcharse con la pequeña, dejando a Hiashi enfadado con sus sucesores que dejaron ir a su hija.

En una cámara secreta, se encontraban reunidos, Tsunade, Shizune, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Baki, Gaara y Kankuro, tratando el tema de la pequeña rubia de ojos verdes:

-No puede ser…Temari ¿No es mi hermana?-Murmuro Kankuro confuso, recordando todas los momentos que había pasado con ella- No puedo creerlo…la conozco desde pequeño y-

-Es verdad Kankuro-Dijo Baki serio- Recuerdo exactamente cuando ocurrieron los hechos-

-mmm ¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó serio Gaara- ¿Lo sabías todo este tiempo?-

-Así es, lo siento- Le dijo a ambos hermanos

-Eso explica porque no hay fotografías de ella cuando era bebe- Murmuro Kankuro

-Ahora entiendo porque no nos reconoció-

-Tengo una duda, si Temari en realidad es Tamae, ¿Cómo fue que llegó a Suna sin ser vista?- Preguntó Shizune- Porque, si la familia Namikaze Uzumaki estaba protegida por las fuerzas anbú ¿Cómo ella logro escapar siendo tan pequeña?-

-Es lo mismo que me preguntó- Susurro Kakashi- La última vez que vi a Tamae, estaba con su madre y con su hermano, hablando sobre un tema que las tenía mal:

_**Flash back **_

_Un diez de octubre por la noche, un anbú había vuelto al hospital a entregar a un pequeño rubio recién nacido a su madre Kushina:_

_-Naruto-Kun… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? Tranquilo, ya todo esta bien-Le decía Kushina acariciando sus mejillas- ¿Dónde esta Minato?-_

_-Yodaime-Sama…ha fallecido- Susurro un anbú bajando su cabeza en forma de lamento-_

_-¿Ha fallecido…?-Murmuro distraída_

_-Así es, ha salvado la aldea tras haber sellado al Kyubi con un Jutsu prohibido-_

_-Ya veo, así que el Kyubi esta dentro de él…-Miro al pequeño rubio mamando- _

_-Mando a decir que los amaba y que lo perdonaran por haberse ido antes-_

_Kushina ante esto, tosió descontroladamente sobre un pañuelo, que al tomarlo, se percató que tenía sangre:_

_-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Es su anemia otra vez?-_

_-Sí, ha estado empeorando desde el parto. Los doctores dicen que no me queda mucho tiempo-_

_-Yodaime-Sama ¿Estaba enterado de esto?-_

_-No, pensaba contárselo esta misma noche, pero…ya es demasiado tarde y no sé que haré con mis hijos, no quiero que crezcan sin sus padres a su lado. Me preocupa, su seguridad-dejo a Naruto dormido, en una pequeña camita junto a ella-Especialmente por él, es muy pequeño para sobrevivir por si solo en este mundo. Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Tamae-Chan?- _

_-Esta en el pasillo…- _

_-¿Puedes traerla un momento? Quiero despedirme-_

_-Enseguida Kushina-Sama-_

_Temari entró corriendo a la sala, con una hermosa sonrisa observando a su hermano menor:_

_-Okaasan, él es…-_

_-Sí, él es Naruto-Kun, tu hermano menor-_

_-Oh, es muy bonito…se parece mucho a Otosha-Sonrió acariciando su cabello-Hablando de eso ¿Dónde está?-_

_-Pues…de eso tengo que hablarte-Su tono fue serio, algo que asustó demasiado a la pequeña rubia-_

_-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué le ha pasado?-_

_-Tu padre ha dado un viaje muy lejos, fuera de este mundo- _

_-¿Eh? ¿Es como lo que me contaste en la historia de Hiroshi?- Sus ojos se nublaron al recordar aquel cuento, donde un chico fallecía, dando un largo sueño, del que nunca iba a despertar-_

_-Así es, tu padre…ha fallecido- _

_-¿Qué?- Sus ojos se nublaron, dejando caer intensas lágrimas por sus mejillas- ¿Cómo pudo pasar?-_

_-Lo hizo para salvar la aldea, hizo un Jutsu prohibido que le quito la vida-_

_-¿Por qué?- Lloro aun mas, abrazando a su madre- ¿Por qué lo hizo? Otosha Baka-_

_-Tranquila, Tamae-Chan para mi tampoco es fácil, aceptar esto-Susurro nostálgica recordando la sonrisa de su madre- Solo piensa que tu Otosha, murió siendo un héroe. Su acto, salvó a muchas familias y niños. Además a nosotros, nos ama y por eso lo hizo-_

_-No puedo entenderlo, Okaasan-Lloro más, inundando sus ojos verdes en lágrimas infinitas- _

_De repente, Kushina volvió a toser, inundando su mano en sangre, mientras su rostro se volvía pálido y sin fuerzas. Tamae la observó preocupada:_

_-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Es por…esa enfermedad?-Al ver que asentía, continuo- Tiene cura ¿No?, pronto estarás bien ¿Verdad?-_

_-La anemia si tiene cura, pero…en mi caso, ha avanzado tanto que ya no me queda mucho tiempo-_

_-¿Eh? ¿También piensas dejarnos?-_

_-Lo siento hija, lo que te voy a decir ahora, nunca lo olvides- Besó su mejilla con dulzura- Debes ser fuerte igual que tu Otosha, debes prometerme que cuidaras bien de tu hermano por nosotros y que siempre estarán juntos, pase lo que pase-Tomo la mano de el pequeño bebe que seguía durmiendo-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Recuerda nunca retirar tus palabras, porque este es tu camino Ninja. No olvides quien eres Tamae, eres la hija del cuarto hokage-Sonrió-Por lo mismo, significa que posees mucha fuerza e inteligencia-Tosió una vez más-_

_-Okaasan…-_

_-Los queremos-Sonrió- De verás, Naruto-Kun, Tamae-Chan, sigan adelante, sin rendirse-_

_Kushina de desmayo sobre la cama, dejando a la pequeña rubia llorando descontroladamente "Okaasan, no te vayas…" Grito. _

_Aquel enorme grito, despertó al rubio e hizo llamar a todos los doctores, quienes sacaron a Tamae de allí y comenzaron a ver los pulsos de la pelirroja:_

_-Esta mal…muy mal, sus signos vitales no responden-_

_-Lo mejor es que saque al bebe de aquí- _

_Una enfermera tomo al pequeño en sus brazos y lo sacó, envuelto en una frazada hacía al pasillo, olvidando totalmente que la rubia estaba allí. Tamae observó por la puerta entre abierta, como su madre estaba siendo cubierta con una sabana, indicando que ya estaba muerta "¿Dónde esta…Naruto-Oniichan?" Pensó, mirando hacía la camita de alado que estaba vacía. _

_Inmediatamente entró una mujer vestida de blanco, anunciando que ya había terminado su trabajo, el cual era deshacerse del bebe, pero lo decía en un tono de broma (Porque no sabía aun que el bebe contenía el Kyubi). Sin embargo, la pequeña rubia, lo malinterpreto "Ha acabado con él, oh no, no he cumplido la promesa que le hize a mi okaasan. Estoy sola en el mundo ahora" Sus ojos se nublaron nuevamente. _

_Sintiéndose solitaria, se escabullo por las calles de Konoha, burlando totalmente a los anbú, que se encontraban todos preocupados por las muertes repentinas de ambas figuras importantes, que ni se percataron de la ausencia de la rubia. _

_Quien, logró escaparse de Konoha, corriendo sin mirar atrás, deseando nunca más volver hacía aquella aldea, donde nació y vivió con sus seres queridos. _

_Días después de caminar, agotada, sin agua, ni nada que comer. Cayó rendida, en un territorio desconocido, rodeado de arena. _

_Donde fue encontrada por una mujer de Suna, quien la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a Suna. _

_Al despertar la pequeña, conoció a Baki, quien la miro asombrado, reconociéndola inmediatamente como la hija del cuarto:_

_-Ella es Tamae…la hija desaparecida del cuarto-_

_-He oído la historia, por lo mismo, creo que ella estará mejor aquí. Ya por lo que me ha dicho ella, no quiere regresar a Konoha, y no podemos obligarla-_

_-No me diga que… ¿Quiere adoptarla?-_

_-Así es, a partir de hoy, se llamara Temari no Sabaku- Sonrió Karura_

_-¿Y si el Kazekage no esta de acuerdo?-_

_-Deberá acostumbrarse-Y miro a la pequeña, que comía en una mesa- ¿Quieres vivir aquí, Temari?-_

_-Sí-Sonrió, su nuevo nombre le parecía raro, pero le daba igual, mientras estuviera lejos de Konoha- _

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

-Así fue, como Karura-Sama llevó a Tamae a Suna- Murmuro- Lo recuerdo exactamente. No sé, como habrá llegado hasta allá, pero…lo bueno es que no murió en aquel tiempo-

-mmm sí, menos mal-Suspiro Kakashi

-Entonces, si es ella, después de todo-Dijo Tsunade pensativa

-Sí, para mi también fue problemático de creer al principio. Pero es la verdad-

-Ahora… ¿Qué pasará con ella?- Preguntó Kankuro- Si ella tiene memoria de pequeña, quiere decir que…no querrá volver con nosotros, porque este es su verdadero hogar-

-"Es realmente complicado…este asunto"-Pensó Tsunade-"Me preguntó que pasará cuando Naruto se entere"

Continuara…

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien**_

_**Arigato Gosaimas por pasarse**_

_**Aquí les traígo la conti, algo enredada, demo espero que la entiendan.**_

_**Cambie algunas cosas, esto no es igual que el manga, aquí**_

_**Kushina murió unos minutos después del parto y la liberación del Kyubi no tuvo nada que ver ella, como en el manga.**_

_**Esta conti, la hize sola ¬ ¬ porque Temari-Sempai esta ocupada, u.u prácticamente ya ni ve Naruto conmigo O.o**_

_**Así que, eso…espero que sea de su agrado^^**_

_**Y que comenten, sobre el NaruHina**_

_**Es otro tema que se vera en el siguiente capitulo**_

_**Cuidense, Sayonara**_


	10. Recuerdos olvidados

"**Capitulo 10- Recuerdos Olvidados"**

Era un nuevo día en Konoha, y el sol resplandecía como nunca, el clima estaba magnifico para salir al aire libre.

Mientras en la cocina de un pequeño departamento, se encontraba sentada en la mesa Hina-Chan coloreando un libro de dibujos, mientras el rubio le preparaba huevos revueltos, algo que recién había aprendido a hacer, debido a que Sakura le había dicho que la Hyuga no debía solo alimentarse de Ramen las veinticuatro horas del día, y que debía aprender a hacerle otras cosas:

-Están listos…despeja la mesa-Anunció el rubio con una sonrisa

-Esta bien…-Sonrió Hinata, dejando a un lado su libro

-Hina-Chan…es mi idea o has crecido de nuevo- Murmuro mientras repartía los huevos.

-Etto…no lo sé-

-Creo que si, y mucho…-Susurro preocupado- Que extraño…-

-¿Extraño? ¿Por qué? Las niñas de mi edad deberían crecer ¿No? Por ejemplo Temi-Chan es más grande que yo-

-"Pero tú no eres como las demás Hina-Chan"- Pensó Naruto- "No será por ese diario… ¿Le estará haciendo recordar algunas cosas del pasado? ¿O será que el efecto esta pasando?"-

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-"Creo que deberé preguntarle a Tsunade-Sama…aun no le consulto si estará bien que Hina-Chan lea su diario"- Pensó preocupado- "¿Lo habré hecho bien? Oh, solo espero que no haya ocasionado ningún problema, si es así…me matara"-

-¿Naruto-Kun?-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? Debes terminar tu desayuno-

-Es que…ya lo termine-Sonrió-Pero ¿Qué te sucede?-

-No es nada-Esbozó una gran sonrisa- Bueno, creo que terminare mi desayuno, para que podamos salir-

-¿Salir? ¿A dónde iremos?- Preguntó entusiasmada

-Primero a la oficina de la hokage, y luego iremos al parque-

-¿Y cuando veremos a Temi-Chan? La extraño mucho-

-No lo sé, Shikamaru ha estado actuando algo extraño este último tiempo….debe estar ocupado-

-Ya veo…-Suspiro triste

En una oficina, se encontraban seis figuras frente a la líder de Konoha, tratando aun el tema de "Temi".

Habían pasado ya tres días desde la última reunión sobre ello, y aun no quedaban en ningún acuerdo, ya que a pesar de que existían muchas pruebas evidentes de que la pequeña rubia era la hija lega del 4to hokage, aun no sabían que hacer:

-mmm lo mejor sería dejar a Temari aquí-Murmuro Gaara

-Se que es lo mejor, pero…-Susurro triste Kankuro- si se queda aquí, lo más probable es que se olvide de nosotros, y…-

-Te recuerdo que no sabe quienes somos-

-¡Ya lo se!-Gruño- Pero no me siento bien si la dejamos aquí, se que esta es su verdadera aldea, y que nosotros no somos nadie-Apretó su puño- Sin embargo para mi, ella sigue siendo "Temari no Sabaku" nuestra hermana-

-Lo se- Asintió el kazekage- Yo también siento que ella es parte de la familia, pero tenemos que hacerlo por su bien-

-Yo…-

-Gaara-Sama tiene razón- Dijo Baku mirando al castaño- Es por el bien de Temari, para mi también es difícil dejarla, ustedes tres han sido la única familia que he tenido, junto con Karura que en paz descanse- Sonrió nostálgico- Pero no hay otra opción-

-Disculpen que interrumpa, pero ¿Qué pasará cuando Temari crezca, y recupere la memoria?-Preguntó Shizune confundida- ¿Recordará a su verdadera familia, o a ustedes?-

-Es una gran pregunta…-Susurro Tsunade para si

-Si llega a recordarnos, volverá con nosotros a Suna ¿Verdad?-Esbozó una sonrisa Kankuro, mirando a su hermano esperanzado-

-Talvez…pero tarde o temprano descubrirá la verdad-Suspiro-Y entonces tendrá que elegir entre Konoha o Suna-

-Lo mejor será investigar bien los efectos secundarios de esa técnica de rejuvenecimiento…Shizune, necesito que investigues más-

-Esta bien, Tsunade-Sama-

-Por ahora dejemos esta reunión en secreto, nadie debe enterarse de esto- Dictó la rubia- Especialmente Naruto, hasta ahora él cree ser hijo único, y si se entera de esto…todos sabemos que pasará-

-Será realmente problemático…nunca imagine que ellos dos podían ser hermanos, Temi-Chan es igual de problemática que él, pero…ella es distinta-

-¡¿De que están hablando?- Gritó Naruto, abriendo la puerta ágilmente- ¡Yo soy hijo único! ¡No tengo ninguna hermana!-

-"Después de todo…se enteró"- Pensó Kakashi

-¡¿Estabas escuchando atrás de la puerta denuevo?-Gritó euforica Tsunade- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que debes tocar antes de entrar?-

-Muchas veces, pero eso no es importante ahora-Gruñó Naruto, dejando a una pequeña de ojos perlados muy asustada a su lado-¿Cómo es eso que Temari no Sabaku y yo somos parientes? Eso es imposible-

-Si lo es…pues verás Naruto- Comenzó Shikamaru- Eh…esto es problemático- Miró a Tsunade- Mejor dígaselo usted-

-"Es mi idea o Hina-Chan ha crecido"-Pensó Shizune observando a la chica de ojos perlados un poco más grande-

-¿Decirme que?- Gruñó mirando a todos

-Naruto, antes de empezar de ordeno que te calmes-

-Pero, lo que hablan no tiene sentido, es irracional-

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al oír al rubio hablar con palabras tan formales, en ves de su típico "Dattebayo" al final de una frase, por lo cual supieron de inmediato que estaba hablando en serio, y que sería muy difícil explicarle la verdad.

Tras este escándalo, Kakashi tosió un momento para hacer que todos guardarán silencio. Con ello, miro a Tsunade con serenidad, y ella solo asintió, sabiendo lo que él tramaba.

El rostro del hombre de cabello plateado se volvió serio mientras observaba a su ex alumno "Bien Naruto, te contaré la verdadera historia de la familia Namikaze Uzumaki"

Después de unas horas de silenció, Naruto quedo más confundido que nunca "¿Temi de verdad era su hermana? ¿O solo era un farsa que querían que creyera?":

-No puede ser verdad…-Susurro con la mirada hacía al suelo

-Se que es difícil de creer Naruto, incluso a yo…aun no puedo creerlo-Dijo Kankuro triste- No puedo creer que la niña con la que crecí toda mi vida, creyendo que era mi hermana, en realidad no lo es-

-Así es, ami también me ha sorprendido- Hablo Gaara- Pero en realidad ella es tu hermana…y no la nuestra-

-¿Lo has entendido ahora Naruto?- Preguntó Tsunade-

-No aun no lo entiendo, y creo todos ustedes están equivocados ¡Yo no tengo ninguna hermana! –

En ese preciso momento, un enorme sollozo se sintió bajo un escritorio, todos se miraron confundidos, y al mirar hacía la puerta notaron que no se trataba de Hina, sino de Temi.

La pequeña rubia se había escondido hace muchas horas en aquel lugar para esperar a Shika, pero no esperaba escuchar en ese preciso lugar aquellas frías palabras de el rubio, en las cuales mencionaba que ella no tenía ningún hermano, y eso le dolía. Ya había perdido a sus padres una vez, y ahora…su propio hermano la había negado. No podía entender como su hermano estaba más grande que ella, considerando que ella era la mayor, sin embargo pudo reconocer su mirada desde el primer momento en que lo vio en aquel jardín de niños, supo de inmediato que lo había visto antes, pero nunca imagino que él se trataba de su hermano pequeño.

Shikamaru se agacho un momento para consolarla, pero antes que pudiera formularle algo, ella ya se había levantado, y había corrido hacía la puerta llorando "Te odio Oniichan" Le gritó al rubio, mientras corría hacía el pasillo siendo seguida por Hinata:

-Tsunade-Sama, si me lo permite…debo salir un momento-Pidió Shikamaru preocupado por la menor-

-Sí, adelante…ve-

-Yo también…voy- Anunció Kankuro caminando hacía la puerta

-No, espera…-Lo detuvo Gaara tocando su hombro- Recuerda que ella no sabe quienes somos, solo podrías asustarla-

-Aun así, podría pasarle algo-

-No podemos hacer nada…deja todo esto en manos de Shika-

-Esta bien…-

Naruto había quedado perplejo ante aquella situación, ya que esa voz de Temi se le hacía familiar por primera vez, especialmente cuando lo llamo "Oniichan".

Kakashi lo miro, y sintió el deseo de ayudarlo a recordar, ya que tenía la esperanza que muy dentro de si, podría recapacitar, aun sabiendo que Naruto era apenas un bebe cuando Tamae desapareció:

-Estas confundido ¿Verdad?- Al ver que el rubio solo asintió cabizbajo, Kakashi le dio una palmadita en la espalda- Tengo algunas cosas en mi casa que pueden ayudarte- Miró a la rubia primero antes de tomar una decisión- ¿Puedo salir con Naruto un momento?-

-mmm esta bien, pero…no olvides que tenemos que hablar de esto más tarde-

-Sí, volvemos en unas horas más-

Dicho esto, ambos salieron de la torre en dirección a la casa de Kakashi, ya que él aun conservaba fotografías de Tamae, y de su familia, ya que talvez con ello podía sacar sus propias conclusiones.

Mientras tanto en una plaza apartada de ahí, se encontraban dos pequeñas en unos columpios, una de ellas sollozaba mirando hacía al suelo, mientras que la otra la observaba preocupada, ya que era la primera vez que veía a la rubia sufrir de esa manera. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada para detenerla, sus oídos parecían no prestarle atención.

De repente, una figura muy conocida para ambas apareció, Hinata lo miro esperanzado de que él pudiera calmarla, mientras que la rubia solo hizo caso omiso a su presencia, ya que no quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Shika.

El moreno se acercó a ella, y al llamarla dos veces, y no recibir respuesta, decidió sentarse en otro columpio cercano alado de ella:

-Temi se que como te sientes…se que Naruto fue problemático, como siempre- Suspiro- Pero él realmente no sabía que ustedes eran hermanos, porque era demasiado pequeño cuando ocurrió todo-

La rubia no le respondió, solo permaneció en silenció escuchando las palabras del Nara, y aun no podía entender como su propio hermano podría olvidarse de ella.

-"Esto se esta volviendo problemático"- Pensó preocupado-"Ya ni me habla… ¿Qué debo hacer?"-

-L-La verdad…es que me duele que me niegue como pariente suya-Susurro la rubia sin mirarlo- Pero no estoy enfadada con él, se que le dije que lo odiaba…sin embargo esa no es la verdad-

-¿Eh? ¿Con quien estas enfadada?-

-Conmigo misma…yo he tenido la culpa de ese día. Le prometí a mi Okaasan que cuidaría de él, pero no lo hice…ya que a los pocos minutos que salí al pasillo, una enfermera se lo llevo y no volví a saber nada de él, llegue a creer que estaba muerto, y que no había cumplido la promesa…por eso huí-

Todos esos recuerdos volvieron a Temari nuevamente, aquella ves que se marcho de Konoha, y cuando comenzó a vivir en la arena…entonces pensó en como había regresado, no lo recordaba, y además ¿Por qué Naruto estaba tan grande?

Aquellas dudas inundaron su mente, provocándole un gran dolor de cabeza, y llegando a gemir de dolor:

-¿Qué sucede?- Se levantó Shikamaru preocupado

-N-No lo sé, de repente me empezó a doler mucho-

Sus ojos penetraron los de Shika, e intento buscar en ellos la respuesta a todas sus dudas…pero antes de que pudiera llegar a una conclusión, comenzó a marearse y a ver todo borroso. Entonces…:

-¡¿Temari? - Gritó Shikamaru preocupado, tomándola en sus brazos desmayada-

-¡Temi-Chan!-

_Continuara…_

**Konichiwa!**

**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, al fin termino el capitulo n.n**

**Espero que les guste^^**

**Ya mañana es año nuevo n.n espero que pasen un feliz día**

**Y que les vaya bien en todo, este 2011. **

**Arigato por pasarse**

**Comenten onegai ^^No sé cuando actualize, debido a que tengo que ponerme al día con muchos otros fic que tengo^^**

**Pero lo mas probable es que a fines de enero^^**

**Cuídense**

**Sayonara**


	11. Carta

"**Capitulo 11- Carta" **

En una habitación un poco desordenada, se encontraba un chico de cabello rubio, sosteniendo en sus manos una foto de sus padres junto con cierta pequeña rubia de ojos verdes, sonriendo con una muñeca en sus brazos.

-En esta fotografía aun no nacías…-

Naruto estaba en silencio, aun no podría creer que todo eso fuese real, sin embargo, habían pruebas coherentes de todo ello, las cuales lo confundían más.

Kakashi camino hacía su velador en silencio, y extrajo una pequeña caja de uno de sus cajones. La sacudió un momento y se la entrego al rubio

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó confundido "Es la respuesta a todas tus dudas".

Al abrirla, se encontró con diversas imágenes de dicha familia, entre las cuales se encontraba Kushina embarazada de él, abrazando a su pequeña hija. Por supuesto, no había imágenes de él de pequeño, dado que después de su nacimiento, todos se separaron.

Pero aun así, había un cuaderno titulado "Los dibujos de Tamae", donde la pequeña había dibujado a toda su familia y ahí salían sus padres sosteniendo a un rubio en sus brazos y a un costado ella sonriendo junto con un chico de cabello plateado.

Tal dibujo lo había hecho días antes del nacimiento de su hermano, ya que se había imaginado como sería todo después.

Al hojear el cuaderno con impaciencia, sintió como algo pesado caía al suelo, al mirar abajo encontró un sobre que decía "Familia Namikaze Uzumaki".

-¿Qué es…esto?- Lo tomo el rubio, observando a su Sensei que seguía en silencio con la misma mirada de sorpresa que él-

-No lo sé, nunca antes lo había visto…-

Naruto lo abrió con cuidado y encontró tres cartas envueltas en polvo por el tiempo que estuvieron allí. Kakashi tomo una de las cartas y leyó seriamente el contenido.

-Esta letra es de Kushina y va dirigida a Minato-Sensei- Susurro- Es una carta de despedida-

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces ella sabía que iba a morir?-

-Así parece…- Suspiro- En ella te menciona a ti y a Tamae-

-Sí es así… ¿La hizo antes de que yo naciera?-

-Sí, porque la fecha es de dos meses antes de que nacieras-

_Querido Minato: 12 de agosto de 1993_

_Hace unos días he descubierto que me queda poco tiempo de vida, dado que mi anemia ha aumentado inconcientemente y después del parto, es difícil que pueda sobrevivir._

_No había querido contártelo antes, porque temía que si te enterabas nuestra vida cambiaría radicalmente, ya que ya no podríamos disfrutar los días como siempre, sino que estaríamos día a día temiendo no volver a vernos. _

_En el momento en que me enteré de todo esto, me sentí desdichada, nunca creí que la vida me haría algo como esto, aun sabiendo que los tengo a ustedes dos y en unos meses más, mi bebe nacerá. _

_Y lamentablemente no podré verlo crecer; dando sus primeros pasos, comer su primer ramen (Que estoy segura que lo amara igual que nosotros), presenciar su primer día en la academia, su primera misión, y entre otras hermosas actividades que podríamos tener juntos. _

_Me duele saber que tendré que partir antes de lo supuesto, pero de una cosa estoy segura Minato, y es que me iré tranquila, sabiendo que ellos dos tienen un padre que realmente los ama y los verá crecer._

_Se que dices que no sabes mucho de niños y que no sabes como ser un buen padre, pero lo mismo dijiste cuando nació Tamae y te equivocaste, como siempre, porque demostraste ser un hombre capaz y admirable en todas sus etapas. _

"_Nadie nace sabiendo hacer cosas, sino que con el tiempo lo van aprendiendo y perfeccionando" Aquellas palabras fueron las mismas que le dijiste a Tamae la primera vez que intento dar sus primeros pasos. _

_Gracias a ello, y a mis consejos pudo conseguirlo. _

_Estoy segura que el mismo trabajo que haz hecho con Tamae, podrás hacerlo con Naruto-Kun. _

_Bueno, Minato…con esta carta me despido _

_Me siento afortunada de haber conocido a alguien como tú, realmente eres una persona muy maravillosa. _

_Y espero que nunca cambies_

_En este mismo sobre he escrito dos cartas más para los niños_

_Para más adelante, por si alguna vez quieren saber acerca de mí_

_Nunca olviden que los amo y nunca los olvidare _

_Se despide Kushina Uzumaki _

-No puedo creer que Minato falleciera sin haber leído esto-

-Yo tampoco…-Susurro triste el rubio

-¿Estas listo para leer las otras dos cartas?-

-Sí- Respondió serio

-Bien- Tomo otra carta del sobre y la extendió para ambos- Esta es para Tamae-

-¿Será correcto leerla? Si es para ella-Susurro el rubio indeciso

-Si tienes razón-Sonrió Kakashi- Si tu quieres podemos leérsela después-

-Esta bien-

Kakashi guardó la carta en el mismo sobre, y tomo la siguiente, la cual era un poco más grande que las anteriores, ya que contenía dos enormes páginas. Naruto intento leerlo en voz alta, pero el miedo lo obligo a desistir de ello, no se sentía preparado para leer algo de su madre, y menos si en aquel escrito se encontraba toda la verdad sobre él y su familia.

-Naruto, no es necesario que lo leas ahora. Léelo cuando te sientas realmente preparado para afrontar el pasado-Sonrió- Yo ahora, debo hacer un par de cosas, si quieres te quedas aquí o…-

-Creo que saldré un momento a tomar aire- Suspiro- ¿Puedo…?-

-Por supuesto, Naruto…puedes conservarla-

-Gracias…nos vemos - Susurro estas palabras, desapareciendo en una nube de humo-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-

En la sala de espera de un hospital, se encontraba una pequeña de ojos perlados junto a un moreno. Ambos observaban el reloj en silenció, habían pasado sesenta minutos exactos desde que la rubia había entrado en la sala de urgencias en una camilla. Sakura les había asegurado que apenas ella despertará, les avisaría.

Sin embargo, aun no sucedía aquella, y ambos comenzaban a temer porque sucediera lo contrario.

De repente, las puertas del hospital se abrieron raudamente, el moreno volteó confundido, creyendo que se trataría de otra paciente grave, pero no era así. Tres figuras familiares aparecieron frente a él, una de ellas se trataba del Kazekage, quien al igual que Tsunade y Shizune se había enterado del repentino desmayo de la rubia. Al principio no se sentía convencido de asistir, no obstante, Kankuro logro convencerlo y los dos junto a Baki se decidieron a ir.

Los tres se sentaron frente a ellos en un pequeño banco junto a la muralla, el moreno les explico que aun no tenía noticias de la pequeña, pero que apenas despertará los pondrían al tanto.

Aquella explicación no calmó a los de Suna, al contrario se sintieron más preocupados de lo normal, dado que no sabían si ese desmayo había sido ocasionado por el Jutsu de Rejuvenecimiento o por otra razón.

En el interior de la sala de urgencias, se encontraban Tsunade, Shizune y Sakura alrededor de la camilla de la pequeña rubia, junto a otros Ninja médicos. Quienes no entendían a que se debía aquel repentino desmayo, ni tampoco tenían idea de porque aun no despertaba.

-Tsunade-Sama, según los que no informo Shikamaru, es que ella sufrió de aquel desmayo, tras recordar todo su pasado-

-Hablando de eso ¿Es cierto que Temari-San y Naruto son hermanos?-Preguntó Sakura confusa

-Sí es verdad, pero este no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado para explicarlo- Suspiro Tsunade- Podríamos dejarla en observación por unas horas y ver luego-

-Tsunade-Sama, aun tengo una duda que me sigue dando vueltas. Es como se explica que Hinata ha crecido, si ese Jutsu solo posee rejuvenecer no crecer-

-Es cierto, también lo he notado, Hina-Chan ha crecido bastante-

-No lo sé, eso deberíamos preguntarle a Naruto. Talvez él tiene algo que ver con todo esto-

-Respecto a eso…-Intervino una chica de ojos perlados y cabello castaño-Creo saber tener la respuesta-

-¿A que te refieres Hanabi?-

-Pues verán…-

Las cuatro mujeres salieron de la sala de urgencias, y se dirigieron a la sala de observaciones para señalarles a los demás Ninja medico sobre cual sería el procedimiento que seguirían, respecto a la pequeña paciente.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-

Ya eran las seis de la tarde, y el rubio aun no se atrevía a leer dicha carta. Ya que, en ningún lugar se sentía lo suficientemente seguro para leerla, según él. Sin embargo, la verdad era otra…porque sentía miedo de lo que fuese a aparecer en aquella carta.

Ya rendido, se sentó junto a una banca en el parque y observó como los niños jugaban con sus mamás, y como uno, era abrazado por una mujer con cariño. Sentía deseos de experimentar aquella emoción, pero…no podía y jamás…podría hacerlo.

Un frió viento recorrió su espalda, envolviéndolo de frío. Todas las mujeres que estaban en aquel parque, abrigaron a sus hijos y se marcharon, prometiéndoles que volverían muy pronto. Naruto, también debía irse, pero no sentía deseos de volver a su departamento, triste y solitario. Bueno, solo volvería…si era con aquella pequeña de ojos perlados que hacía que todo lo gris de su vida, formara un arcoíris con su presencia.

De repente, una mano pequeña se poso en la suya, al mirar hacía abajo raudamente, noto como la chica en la que estaba pensando estaba frente a él, con mirada asustada y sus manos temblaban producto el frío del clima.

-Hina-Chan ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas con…-Pero no pudo formular dicho nombre de la rubia-

-Sí…estaba con ella y con Shikamaru, junto a los columpios. Pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Ella de repente se desvaneció en los brazos de Shika…y tuvimos que correr con ella al hospital-Sus ojos se nublaron-Ahí estuvimos muchas horas, y aun no despierta...-

-¿D-De verdad?-

-Sí, estoy muy preocupada. Porque no sé que le sucede-Suspiro triste- Escuche de Shizune que ella se había desmayado por algo de que había recordado la memoria…pero no entiendo de que ¿Acaso ella había perdido…la memoria?-

-S-Sí…bueno no…es decir- No sabía como explicarle lo del Jutsu, contando que ella también poseía el mismo problema- No te lo puedo explicar ahora-

-Esto… ¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Hinata señalando el papel que sostenía el rubio-

-Es una carta…de mi madre-

-¿En serio? ¿Y que dice?-

-No lo sé, aun no la leo-Susurro

-Ah…-Bajo la cabeza- Lo siento, por preguntar-

-No tienes porque disculparte-Sonrió Naruto- No abrir esta carta…es mi decisión. Bueno…esta comenzando a nublarse, lo mejor es que volvamos a casa-Se levantó y copio su mano

-S-Sí…- Asintió, ignorando aquellos pensamientos de que pasaría con la rubia-

Al llegar al departamento, el rubio le preparo algo para comer, y juntos fueron a la habitación. Hinata se sentía cansada, sin embargo, aun no sentía deseos de dormir, ya que su cabeza solo giraba entorno a la pequeña rubia de ojos verdes. Por ello, solo permaneció acostada en la cama, mirando hacía arriba confundida por lo que había escuchado de Shizune.

-¿Qué te pasa? Hinata-Chan ¿No tienes sueño?-

-Un poco, es solo que…no siento deseos de dormir-Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos-Etto…Naruto-Kun ¿Podrías leerme el libro mágico?-

-No sé si pueda-Susurro, recordando que era el diario de Hinata, claro que tenía mucha curiosidad de lo que decía, pero no se metería en su vida privada "Eso no"-

-Ya veo…entonces, creo que yo lo leeré-Sonrió, ya que no quería importunar con mas molestas preguntas-

-Esta bien, estaré en la sala- Sonrió

Camino hacía el pequeño comedor, y se sentó junto a una silla para mirar junto a la ventana. Las nubes anunciaban que vendría una gran tormenta en cualquier momento, sin embargo, en aquel momento solo se desplazaban pequeñas gotas por el vidrio helado. Cerró las cortinas y encendió la luz, miro hacía un costado de la sala, donde se hallaba la carta sobre la mesa.

Dio un largo suspiro y camino hacía ella, luego de tomarla en sus manos, se dispuso a leerla en silencio:

Querido Naruto-Kun

Si estas leyendo esto, significa que ya sabes leer. Puede que no me recuerdes, porque talvez solo pudiste verme en el corto lapsus de tiempo de tu nacimiento.

Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki, y soy tú mamá. Sabes, siempre había querido conocerte, incluso te imaginaba de cómo serías cuando estabas dentro de mi, muy fuerte e inteligente como Minato y Yo.

Me hubiese encantado estar presente para tu primer día en la academia, y haber conocido a tus amigos y profesores.

Me preguntó si habrás conocido a Kakashi-San, era el alumno de tu padre, al principio era muy serio y retraído, pero después de aquel incidente…de obito (Su mejor amigo), cambió totalmente y extrañamente comenzó a tomar algunas virtudes de él. Pero, es un buen chico.

Otra persona que deberías conocer es a Ero-Senin, fue el Sensei de tu padre, es un hombre simpático, sin embargo es muy pervertido, así que no te aconsejo que sigas todos sus pasos.

No sé si habrás conocido a Itachi-San, es el hijo de una amiga mía, su nombre es Mikoto Uchiha. Lo más probable es que no lo hayas conocido, porque él debe ser mucho mayor que tu, pero lo más seguro es que conociste a Sasuke-Kun, él iba a nacer en Julio, unos meses antes que tú, por ello, debe tener tu edad.

Sobre tu hermana Tamae, tienes mucho que aprender, no solo es inteligente, sino que también muy astuta y ágil. En muchos aspectos se parece a tu padre, no solo en lo físico, sino también en su manera de pensar. Bueno, no sé como será ahora, pero su forma de ser siempre ha sido mas madura. Por eso, siempre he creído que sería una buena hermana mayor, cuando tú llegaras al mundo y espero que así sea.

Se que los hermanos no siempre se llevan bien, y eso es normal. Pero, estoy segura que ustedes dos podrán aprender a convivir juntos y a ser más unidos.

Se que ella es la mayor, pero aun así, también debes protegerla, yo se que tú puedes, Naruto-Kun.

Recuerda siempre "Jamás rendirte ni retroceder a tus palabras, porque este es tu camino Ninja"

Se que estos pequeños consejos no podrán reemplazara por completo lo que una madre común debería decirte día a día. Pero, lamentablemente el destino nos ha separado antes de lo supuesto, y no podré enseñarte a medida que creces.

Puedo entender que te sientes solo sin mí que cuando vas al parque ves a los demás chicos con sus madres y te preguntas ¿Qué se sentirá experimentar eso?

Lo se, porque yo también lo sentí alguna vez, cuando no conocí a mis padres y estuve muy sola.

Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando conocí a tu padre. El fue quien me salvó cuando estaba en peligro y de quien me enamore.

Espero que también encuentres a una persona así, que te ame y que te respete como eres.

Naruto, pase lo que pase, nunca olvides que siempre te amare, y estaré orgullosa de ti sea donde este.

Se que serás un gran hokage, igual que tú padre, inteligente, guapo, honesto, audaz y que siempre lucharas por el bien de sus amigos y su familia.

_Te quiero Naruto-Kun _

_Se despide Kushina Uzumaki _

Unas pequeñas gotas cayeron sobre la carta, mojando parte de las letras de Kushina, y no era porque la lluvia había entrado ni nada parecido, sino que el rubio estaba llorando. Todas las personas que había mencionado su madre en la carta, las había conocido muy bien, bueno salvó a Mikoto. Pero le parecía impredecible lo de Sasuke ¿Entonces su madre y la de él, habían sido amigas?

Que pequeño era el mundo en aquel entonces, como para existir tanta coincidencia entre todas las personas que había conocido, tenían relación con Kushina.

Dejo la carta sobre la mesa, y corrió hacía a la habitación. Hinata aun permanecía despierta, leyendo el libro mágico.

-Hinata, vamos a salir…-Tomo su pequeño abrigo y se lo puso

-Etto…pero esta lloviendo-

-Lo se, pero no puedo dejarte sola aquí y tampoco puedo esperar hasta mañana para ver a Tamae-Dijo serio poniéndose su abrigo también

-¿Quién es Tamae?-

-Es decir, Temi-

La pequeña sonrió al verlo de ese modo, y guardo el libro mágico en su mochila y luego de que ambos se abrigaran bien, salieron a la calle.

El rubio se maldijo por no haber comprado un paraguas alguna vez, nunca lo había hecho, ya que siento un Ninja podía correr velozmente sobre los tejados y no le afectaba tanto el agua si llevaba su impermeable, pero esta vez….tenía a Hina-Chan, y ella a su corta edad, podría resfriarse.

No podía desparecer en una nube de humo como su Sensei, porque aun no podía controlar muy bien eso. Podía llegar a aparecer, máximo a unos 25 metros de ahí.

-Esta lloviendo mucho…-Susurro

-mmm sí, demasiado- Murmuro pensando en que podían hacer- Ven Hinata-

-¿Eh?-

Por ello, luego de pensarlo, la tomo en sus brazos, haciendo que ella se sonrojara sin entender cual era su plan "Confía en mi, no pasará nada" Después de que ella asintiera, Naruto comenzó a correr a gran velocidad bajo la lluvia con destino al hospital. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la rubia se encontrara bien y que no corriera peligro. Porque después de todo…"Era su hermana"

Continuara…..

Konichiwa!

¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien

Aquí les traigo la continuación, espero que les guste

u.u Temari-Sempai no pudo ayudarme al final, demo…aun así he conseguido escribir esto, con ayuda de una de mis mejores amigas^^

Espero que les guste n.n

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Sayonara


	12. Decisiones y recuerdos olvidados

"Capitulo 12"

Cuando llegó hasta el hospital la pequeña ojos de perla estaba durmiendo plácidamente envuelta en su chaqueta, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro angelical. La acomodo en su espalda y prosiguió camino hacia la habitación donde se encontraba la pequeña rubia.

Se disponía a entrar, pero su mano quedo congelada a unos centímetros del pomo de la puerta, el no era como el moreno, no tenía ningún plan predeterminado ni podía analizar 200 movimientos como él, si ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar menos aun sabia que le diría.

Retrocedió un paso, con la pequeña aun en su espalda, mejor hablaría en la mañana, primero hablaría con alguien, luego de eso tal vez se diera el valor de enfrentarla, por ahora solo preguntaría a alguien por el estado de la ahora pequeña.

Al girarse, chocó con alguien a quien nisi quiera miro. A esas horas, su única reacción fue disculparse entre dientes y tratar de irse lo más rápido que pudiera, antes que alguien lo viera en aquel lugar.

No obstante, fue detenido por la persona con la cual había chocado, y reconoció su voz. Era inevitable en algún momento se tendría que topar con él, la verdad ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en ello.

-Buenas noches Gaara, hace mucho que no nos veíamos- dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos – ¿Como esta?- pregunto luego para romper el silencio que se había formado.

-Duerme- fue toda la respuesta que recibió por parte del colorín, luego sintió una mano en su hombro y con un movimiento de cabeza el kazekage lo insto a entrar en la habitación.

A las espaldas de Gaara permanecía su hermano mayor, el castaño apoyado en la muralla, ojos cerrados y sus brazos entrelazadas en su pecho, realmente no estaba feliz, no quiso analizar si era por la rubia, por él, por la situación general, pero a Naruto no le gusto nada la forma en la cual el castaño lo miro en el único segundo en el cual levanto la su cabeza.

Lo primero que se veía al entrar en la habitación era un enorme peluche, a su mano derecha una cama vacía en la cual acostó a la pequeña que dormía en su espalda. Justo a su lado, se encontraba una cortina blanca, y ropa en una silla a los pies de la cama.

Desde lejos vio como ambos hermanos de la arena tocaron el hombro de Shikamaru, quien se encontraba durmiendo con su cabeza apoyada en la cama de la pequeña rubia.

-Gaara sama, me sorprendió- dijo el genio con un sonoro bostezo

-Como esta- pregunto el colorín con su mirada fija en la niña.

-sigue igual, a ratos su temperatura aumenta, luego disminuya, está muy inquieta, no a despertado- dijo mientras cubría con su mano un gran bostezo –niña problemática- añadió mientras se estiraba.

-siempre lo fue, muy problemática, peleadora, era la regalona de otosan, y muy protectora con nosotros, recuerdo que siempre decía que Okasa-sama la dejo a cargo de cuidarnos- decía kankuro mientras miraba a la pequeña dormir.

-Que te cuidara a ti porque yo no necesitaba niñera- dijo serio Gaara.

- No, pero recuerdo que al kasekage le gustaba dormir cuando Temari le leía…-

-No me provoques-

Desde casi la puerta Naruto veía como ambos hermanos tenían lindos recuerdos con la rubia y por un momento sintió algo raro dentro de él, aquellos recuerdos le pertenecían a él no a los demás, la pequeña que dormía hay era su hermana no de kankuro no de Gaara, pero fue ella la que había decidido irse, fue ella quien lo abandono, por lo menos sus padres no lo abandonaron ellos murieron, su hermana la que tenía que cuidarlo si lo hizo y se dedico a cuidar a otra familia a otro hermano no a él, aquella niña que dormía ahí fue la que había decidido no ser parte de su vida, porque tenía que ahora el ser parte de la suya, no eran nada, lo único que tenían en común era sus padres. Retrocedió un paso más hasta quedar justo al lado de la puerta.

-"Ella no me necesita, yo no la necesito"- Pensó antes de girarse, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con la cara sonriente de su sensei.

-Caminemos un rato Naruto, tengo hambre, el puesto de ramen está abierto. No te preocupes Shikamaru la cuidara mientras regresamos-

Para cualquiera habría sido raro ver a Naruto jugando con su ramen sin la ninguna intención de comerlo, pero así se sentía hace un rato, estaba muy decidido pero ahora nuevamente las dudas lo carcomían.

-Era mucho más fácil ser hijo único- dejo escapar como un suspiro para luego apoyar su rostro en sus manos. – ¿Sabes Sensei?, Tamae se dedico a cuidar de Gaara, ¿porque yo tengo que cuidar de ella si a ella no le importo lo que pasara conmigo?-

-Estás hablando como un niño crecido Naruto- liberó una fuerte carcajada- mira esto- le dijo entregándole una foto.

En ella se podía claramente a un joven con su cara tapada y una pequeña de aproximadamente 1 año 5 o 6 meses quien estaba divertida embarrando la ropa del Ninja con comida.

-En esa época yo no lo consideraba gracioso Naruto- Dijo serio mientras le arrebata la foto-Esa pequeña siempre tuvo la capacidad de sacarme de mis casillas, al parecer es un don de familia- Murmuro mirando de re ojo al rubio y luego sonriendo con su único ojo visible-

-Pero que tiene que ver todo eso ¿Con esto?-

-Naruto, en el fondo Tamae era muy pequeña para entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Además estaba asustada sus padres recién habían fallecidos ¿Cómo crees que una niña de su edad habría reaccionado?-

-Si, pero-

-Por lo mismo no puedes culparla de todo lo que ha estado sucediendo-

-Es verdad Kakashi-Sensei-Sonrió y raudamente acabo con todo el ramen que estaba en el tazón, dejando una sonrisa en su sensei-

-Que bien, si no te lo comías de ese modo. No serías el Naruto que conozco-Rió- Ahora ¿Volvamos?-Pagó la cuenta

-Por supuesto, tengo algo que hacer-Sonrió el rubio

En el hospital, una chica de cabello rubio dormía profundamente, mientras el fiel moreno la acompañaba durmiendo apoyado en su cama.

_Era una tarde de verano, y ella jugaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, revoloteando por todos lados, mientras un rubio alto de ojos celestes la contemplaba en silenció. Ella sabía perfectamente quien era él, sin embargo no lograba comprender, como su hermano menor podría ser tan alto y mayor que ella, sabiendo que había nacido mucho después. Por lo mismo su mente estaba confusa. _

_-Oniichan… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-_

_-Dime…- Aun no acostumbraba que le dijera Oniichan _

_-¿Por qué eres mayor que yo, si nací primero?-_

_-Tú sabes la respuesta a eso-Susurro la voz de un pelirrojo que la miraba sosteniendo una cabalaza _

_-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y…como yo podría saberlo?-_

_-¿Te suena Jutsu de Rejuvenecimiento?-_

_Al oír dicha técnica, raudamente se transporto hasta la oficina de la Hokage, donde pudo visualizar como dos adolescentes entraban por la puerta, y una de ellas…se parecía mucho a ella y otra a Hina-Chan. _

_-¿Nos ha llamado Hokage-Sama?-Preguntó tímidamente la chica de ojos perlados _

_-Sí, las necesito a ambas para una misión-_

_-¿Una misión?-_

_-Así es, creo que Gaara debe haber informado algo al respecto-_

_-Sí, me ha explicado gran parte de la misión. Pero no he comprendido muy bien que es lo que debemos hacer-_

_-Pues les contaré, la misión consiste en atrapar a dos criminales los cuales poseen el Jutsu de Rejuvenecimiento, el cual está causando muchos problemas en nuestro país. Por ello, las necesito a ambas. Hinata con su Byakugan, puedes localizar a cualquier persona a varios kilómetros de distancia y además posees ciertas técnicas del Clan Hyuuga que nos puede ayudar a acabar con ellos- Su mirada se poso sobre los ojos verdes de la rubia- _

_-¿Y que hay de mi?- Preguntó aburrida _

_-Tú posees grandes poderes de viento, agilidad para defenderte, y otras técnicas que necesito que utilices en esta misión. Por eso, tú serás la líder de esta misión-_

_-¿Y quienes más irán?-_

_-Otros Ninja de Elite, y algunos anbu, dado que es una misión de Rango S- Sonrió- Partirán mañana en la madrugada-_

_-¡Sí!-Dijeron ambas_

_La escena cambió nuevamente y ahora se encontraba luchando contra dos Ninja, mientras todos sus refuerzos estaban tirados en el piso, muchos de ellos heridos y también siendo poseídos por el Jutsu, convirtiéndolos en jóvenes. _

_La rubia ya estaba agotada, según sus instintos le quedaba muy poca chacra, contando que ellos eran muy rápidos por otros Jutsu prohibido que poseían. _

_-¿Por qué no te rindes?- Sonrió uno_

_-No pienso hacerlo…-Esbozó una sonrisa sosteniendo su abanico y lanzando otro ataque-_

_-Entonces…acabaré con tu amiga primero-Susurro y desapareció en el aire_

_Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ambos habían rodeado a la chica de ojos perlados quien aun se encontraba en posición de ataque, "Acabemos con esto" Sonrió el enemigo lanzando un ataque que logró ser alcanzado por la rubia quien se puso sobre Hinata para salvarla. _

_-Temari-San- Susurro desconcertada- ¿Por qué…?-_

_-Tú debes continuar con la misión-Sonrió- No te preocupes-_

_En eso el cuerpo de Temari se volvió el de una niña pequeña de unos cuatro o cinco años, quien se desmayo en el suelo. _

"_Así que eso fue lo que ocurrió, realmente"Pensó la pequeña rubia observando lo sucedido "Entonces, por eso Naruto-Oniichan es más grande que yo, todo es por ese Jutsu". Al pronunciar esas palabras, una luz brilló en su interior, impidiéndole ver perfectamente, aquella tan poderosa luz ilumino toda la oscuridad de aquella habitación de recuerdos y confusiones. _

_Frente a un espejo, se sorprendió al notar como su cuerpo había vuelto a la normalidad. Aparentando nuevamente el de una mujer, delgada, con dos coletas grandes en su cabeza que se enredaban con su pelo rubio arena, y su abanico ya no le quedaba grande, sino que era a su medida._

_Mágicamente todos los recuerdos de su verdadera infancia recorrieron su mente, haciéndola recordar desde el nacimiento de su pequeño hermano, hasta todo lo demás. De su huída a Suna, cuando conoció a Kankuro y Gaara, cuando se volvió la hija del Kazekage…y su nombre comenzó a ser "Temari No Sabaku". _

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró en una camilla, la cual estaba rodeada por una cortina, y al otro lado se veía una ventana "¿Qué horas serán?" Pensó, mirando como la luz del sol, que destellaba sobre ella.

"Temi…" Susurraba la voz de un moreno que estaba dormido a un costado de ella, sentado sobre una pequeña silla que sostenía además ropa pequeña. Sonrió al pensar que aquella ropita ya no le sería útil, principalmente ahora que había vuelto a la normalidad, "Tendré que ir de compras" Suspiro.

"Temi-Chan…" seguía murmurando el estratega, aquel llamado, la impulso a acercar su mano hacía su cabello negro "Aquí estoy llorón". En eso, los ojos del moreno se abrieron al sentir esa peculiar voz que ya no era de una niña, sino de esa mujer problemática a la que no veía hace tiempo.

-Temari…-Susurro perplejo- En que momento… ¿Cómo es que?-

-Tranquilo. El efecto del Jutsu termino-Sonrió

-¿Y…como te sientes?-

-Confundida, porque soñé hechos que había olvidado completamente y que no entiendo como sucedieron-

-mmm eso quiere decir que recuerdas lo que realmente pasó en tu pasado-

-S-Sí, aquel sueño me hizo recordar todo, además mis recuerdos de hace poco, no los he olvidado…-

-mmm entonces recuerdas…todo-Se sonrojo al recordar que durmieron juntos-Que problemático-

-Sí todo-Rió al notar el nerviosismo del moreno- Eres un pervertido-

-No lo soy, te habías encogido y tenía que cuidarte. No es mi culpa que seas tan problemática-

-jeje sigues con eso-Rió y luego suspiro pensando en sus hermanos- Ya entiendo porque no reconocía a Gaara y a Kankuro…ellos realmente no son-

-Tus hermanos, lo se…para mi también fue problemático descubrirlo, y cuando Kakashi-Sensei me hablo de ello, no podía entender como sucedió, pero tras oír la historia lo comprendí todo-

-mmm…sí, es enredado-Sonrió- Pero, a pesar de todo esto, los sigo queriendo como mis hermanos-

-Lo entiendo, y no debes dejar de hacerlo, porque aunque no sean hermanos de sangre y Naruto sí. Hay una diferencia entre lo real y lo simbólico. Es que ustedes crecieron juntos, se apoyaron siempre, estuvieron siempre ahí para el otro y eso significa que realmente fueron hermanos-

-Si lo se-Sonrió Temari-Y lo seguirán siendo por el resto de mi vida. Gracias Shika-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-Por todo, por cuidarme todo este tiempo y por tenerme paciencia-Rió- Si que debe haber sido problemático que una mujer estuviera en tu casa ¿No?-

-jeje si lo fue-Rió y luego sus miradas se cruzaron- Pero…creo que gracias a esto, te aprendí a conocer mejor-

-¿Entonces seguirás siendo mi novio?- Bromeo al recordar una de las frases que decía-

-Por supuesto- Sonrió

En la misma habitación, dormía profundamente una chica de ojos perlados que aparentaba tener ahora unos siete años.

Al parecer el Jutsu de rejuvenecimiento si tenía un defecto que no duraba para siempre. Dado que, sí Temari había conseguido recordar todo a través de los sueños, significaba que el resto también podría hacerlo, tras pasar por un momento de confusiones.

Continuara…

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien n.n**_

_**Gomene por el retraso n.n**_

_**Hace apenas unos días Temari-Sempai me entrego este fic**_

_**Y debía continuarlo, pero lamentablemente no he tenido mucho tiempo, dado que había estado ocupada.**_

_**^^Lo bueno es que hoy, he podido retomarlo y terminarlo^^**_

_**Estamos en los últimos capítulos de esta historia, por ello…pensamos hacer unos 3 o 4 capítulos más para finalizarlo.**_

_**Arigato por pasarse n.n espero subir este capitulo a fines de Marzo de 2011**_

_**Sayonara**_ onichiwa!

..ras pasar por un momento de confusiones. taba tener ahora unos siete años. otro y apoyarse siempre, los hace aun a


	13. Despertando a la realidad

"**Capitulo 13-**

**Despertando a la Realidad"**

**Como había crecido tan repentinamente, a la rubia ya no le quedaba su ropa, por lo cual Sakura debió mandar a sus hermanos a comprarle algunas cosas, mientras que ella se quedaba con la vestimenta de enfermera por mientras. **

**En aquellos momentos, los únicos que estaban a su lado, mientras el pelirrojo, el moreno y el castaño habían ido de compras, eran Naruto y Kakashi, quienes observaban en profundo silenció a la rubia:**

**-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Sonrió Kakashi- Me he enterado por Sakura que tu cuerpo esta en perfecto estado, sin embargo lo que me preocupa ahora es tu estado emocional, no debes estar bien, con todo lo te has enterado-**

**-Pues…estoy bien, algo confundida, porque ahora mis hermanos no son realmente mi familia, y quien realmente eran mis padres son los de Naruto. Es una historia un poco enredada, pero tras vivirla en mis sueños, la he comprendido-**

**-Sobre ello, ten. En estas cartas, encontraras todas las respuestas que aun existan en tu mente- Suspiro Kakashi entregando 3 cartas**

**-mmm ¿Qué es?- **

**-Son cartas que dejo mamá, antes de morir- Susurro el rubio- Aun no he leído la tuya, porque no estaría bien leer algo que no me pertenece-**

**-La leeré entonces- **

Querida Tamae:

No sabía como decirte esto cuando eras más pequeña, por ello le pedí a tu padre que te la entregara cuando tuvieses la edad indicada para hacerlo.

Hace muchos años, me detectaron anemia a causa de que no comía como debía ¿Recuerdas que siempre te dije que debías comerte tus verduras y comer carne, porque traía proteínas? Siempre te lo dije para que no pasaras por esto, porque tu madre no hizo caso a tu padre cuando se lo dijo.

Al principio, mi anemia era una enfermedad que tenía cura, dado que podía curarme solo tomando ciertas pastillas que me recetaron. No obstante, cuando quede embarazada, los médicos indicaron que mi anemia había aumentado extrañamente y por ello, era muy difícil que lograra sobrevivir al parto…

Entiendo que con esta noticia, debes estar pasando por lo mismo que pase yo en su momento. Pero sabes hija, las cosas suceden por algo, no debes culpa a Kami por esto ni mucho menos a tu hermanito.

Al contrario, debes estar agradecida con Kami que te ha hecho ser una niña muy alegre y sana.

Me duele saber que no podré verte crecer, sin embargo, se que serás muy fuerte en el futuro, al igual que tú padre. A partir de ahora, tú serás la mujer a cargo de toda la casa, así que debes encargarte de cuidar a esos dos. Especialmente a tu hermanito, quien ni siquiera alcanzaré a conocer, debes enseñarle todo lo que debe saber sobre el mundo Ninja.

Se que podrás hacerlo, Tamae confío en ti y nunca olvides que siempre estaré ahí mirándote desde el cielo, cuando más me necesites.

¡Nunca olvides quien eres Tamae Namikaze Uzumaki !

Te quiero mucho

Se despide

Kushina Uzumaki (Tu madre)

**Las lágrimas de la rubia resbalaron sin control sobre sus mejillas, mientras el rubio se unía en su tristeza "Temari, lo siento por todo" susurro el rubio, abrazándola. **

**-No tienes porque disculparte, yo debería ser quien me disculpara, si no te hubiese dejado solo, muchas cosas hubiesen sido distintas-**

**-Pero si no lo hubieses hecho, no hubieras conocido a Gaara y a Kankuro ¿Realmente te arrepientes de ello?- **

**-No, no podría-**

**-Entonces…no deberíamos pensar en el pasado, como decía mamá "Las cosas suceden por algo"- Sonrió**

**-Así es-**

**-Por lo mismo, si hablamos del presente, lo siento por haberte negado como hermana. A partir de ahora, no lo haré más, siempre estaré ahí cuando más lo necesites-**

**-Digo lo mismo, Naruto. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ahora sabemos todo esto. No sé, si deseo mudarme a Konoha. Es decir la Arena, siempre ha sido mi hogar, por ello-Se separaron**

**-No te preocupes por eso, donde quieras estar te apoyare- Sonrió- Después de todo, ahora no soy tu único hermano, también los tienes a ellos- Miro hacía la puerta, como tres personajes entraban a la habitación con bolsas en sus manos**

**-Hemos llegado, no sabíamos donde encontrar ropa de ese típo que solo a Temari-Nee...no, es decir Tamae le gusta- **

**-jeje no debes dejar de decirme Temari, kankuro- Rió la rubia- Creo que ya me he acostumbrado a ese nombre-**

**-Sí, yo también…sería muy problemático cambiarlo. Además da igual cual sea su nombre, Tamae y Temari ambas son unas problemáticas-Sonrió el moreno**

**-Por supuesto- Bufó la rubia, mientras todos reían**

**-Esto…Temari, sobre todo lo que ha pasado, nosotros-Susurro Gaara**

**-Ustedes a pesar de todo, seguirán siendo mis hermanos- **

**-¿De verdad?- Se emociono el castaño- Que bueno, iba a extrañar tus locuras- **

**-jeje yo también, eres una de las pocas personas que me tiene paciencia-**

**-Los compadezco, es demasiado problemática- **

**-Por cierto ¿Shikamaru es tu novio ahora?-**

**-¿Eh?- Los dos se pusieron colorados**

**-Es verdad, siempre lo mencionabas cuando eras pequeña- Rió Naruto**

**-Es una buena pregunta- Susurro Kakashi, leyendo su libro **

**Sus risas fueron interrumpidas, por el sonido de la puerta, cuando Naruto acudió a ver de quien se trataba, se sorprendió al notar que era Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata. Quien parecía haber corrido para llegar hasta allí "¿Qué sucede Hanabi-Chan?" Preguntó confundido, "Necesito hablar contigo sobre Hinata".**

**El rubio se disculpo con los presentes, y camino con Hanabi a ver a la pequeña Hinata, quien dormía profundamente, ya teniendo doce años. **

**-Ves, esta bien…duerme profundamente y parece que el Jutsu también esta terminando su efecto-**

**-Sí, es solo que…quería preguntarte algo- **

**-Dime ¿Cuál es el problema?-**

**-En el pasado, Hinata-Neechan nunca te dijo nada- **

**-¿Sobre que?-**

**-Sobre lo que ella siente por ti-**

**-mmm no- Susurro confuso- ¿A que te refieres con lo que siente por mi?-Miro a la pequeña que dormía en un placido sueño del cual no quería despertar. **

_Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde, cuando una pequeña de cabello negro azulado, caminaba lentamente por las calles de Konoha, suspirando de agotamiento, por el duro entrenamiento que había recibido en su clan. _

_Día a día seguía la misma rutina de entrenar junto a su padre, y aun así, no lograba conseguir buenos resultados…. Ganándose la gran decepción de Hiashi, quien solía reprocharla por que poseía una fuerza menor que su hermana pequeña._

_-"Me preguntó que haré ahora…no quiero volver a casa"- Pensó triste_

_-¡Es un monstruo, alguien como él no debería existir!- Se escucharon unos gritos _

_-¿Eh?- _

_Camino lentamente hacía la esquina, para ver donde provenían aquellos molestos gritos, entonces se percató como un grupo de personas rodeaba a un chico rubio de ojos celestes, quien se mostraba triste, intentando no llorar frente a ellos "Ya verán algún día, seré Hokage y dejaran de tratarme así" Gritaba, apuntando a todos, mientras todos lo miraban con odio "Eso nunca pasará, nadie aceptara que alguien como tú sea Hokage" Decía una aldeana, ocultando a su hijo de él "Solo eres un peligro, para todos" _

_El pequeño se limpió las lágrimas bruscamente y sonrió "A pesar de que me digan eso, no me rendiré y no retirare mis palabras…porque este es mi camino Ninja", dicho esto, se alejo corriendo de todos, diciendo "Ya lo verán". _

_-¿Por qué Naruto es de mi edad? Si él es más grande que yo ¿No?- Susurro confundida _

_-Porque ambos somos de la misma edad- _

_-¿Eh? ¿Naruto-Kun?-_

_-¿No lo recuerdas? Ambos íbamos en la misma academia-Apareció un rubio de dieciséis años- _

_-¿D-De verdad? Pero ¿Por qué tú eres mas grande que yo?- _

_-No es que yo sea más grande que tú, lo que sucede es que producto a un Jutsu tu te encogiste- _

_-¿Un Jutsu?-_

_-Sí, todo lo que leíste en ese cuaderno mágico, es lo que realmente sucedió en tu vida.- _

_La escena cambio, y se encontraba en la academia, sentada sobre un banco, observando como el rubio estaba amarrado al medio del salón, siendo regañado por Iruka-Sensei, mientras todos los demás se reían de él. _

"_Es verdad…Naruto-Kun era mi compañero de la Academia, siempre era molestado por los demás, ya sea por los niños como por los adultos, pero aun así, a pesar de todo, él nunca se rendía y seguía adelante" _

_Al pestañar, se encontró en la oficina de Tsunade, junto con Temari, quien parecía seria frente al tema:_

_-¿Y quienes más irán?-_

_-Otros Ninja de Elite, y algunos anbu, dado que es una misión de Rango S- Sonrió- Partirán mañana en la madrugada-_

_-¡Sí!-Dijeron ambas_

_Al salir de la habitación, se despidieron formalmente y ambas se separaron en el pasillo, cada una con destino a prepararse para el gran día. Hinata camino por los alrededores de Konoha, para dirigirse a su casa para ordenar todo "Es mi primera misión con Temari, me preguntó si podré hacerlo bien" Pensó mirando al cielo. _

_-Hey, Hinata- _

_-¿Eh?- Volteó hacía atrás, identificando esa voz- Naruto-Kun-_

_-Hola Hinata-Sonrió- Pensé que estarías entrenando- _

_-Lo estaba, pero me llamo Tsunade-Sama- _

_-¿De verdad? ¿Ha pasado algo?-_

_-No es nada malo, solo me ha convocado a una misión-_

_-Ya veo, ¿Cuándo tienes que marcharte?-_

_-Mañana por la madrugada-_

_-Entonces ¿Quieres ir a comer Ramen conmigo?-_

_-¿Ahora?-_

_-Sí, si es que puedes-Sonrió- Como una especie de despedida, Hinata-Chan-_

_-E-Esta bien-Sonrió _

_Al pasar una hora, Naruto aun seguía comiendo, claro que ya llevaba su quinto Ramen,, mientras que Hinata solo había quedado bien con uno. _

_-Que bien he quedado-Suspiro el rubio, mientras sacaba las monedas de su monedero de ranita- _

_-Sí, yo también ¿Quieres que te ayude a pagar?-_

_-No, corre por cuenta mía- Sonrió, mientras pagaba todo- Vamos Hinata, te voy a dejar a tu casa-_

_-Bueno…-_

_Caminaron bajo el manto de la noche a pasos largos, en completo silenció, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaban solos, por ello para Hinata aquel momento era el indicado para expresar sus sentimientos por el rubio, no obstante no sabía como hacerlo. _

_Tras recorrer muchas cuadras, finalmente llegaron a la mansión hyuga, donde ambos se detuvieron poco antes de llegar al portón "Bueno, hemos llegado" Suspiro el rubio "Nos vemos Hinata" sonrió. _

_-Espera Naruto-Kun….-_

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?-_

_-Hay algo que debo decirte antes-_

_-¿Qué es? Dime-_

_-B-Bueno, es que yo…-Su corazón comenzó a palpitar _

_-¿mmm?-_

_-Y-Yo…lo que quiero decirte, es que…tú- _

_Naruto observó paciente a la ojos perlados, quien aun permanecía colorada intentado modular lo que quería decirle "Vamos…tú puedes hacerlo" Se daba ánimos a si misma, si no lo hacía ahora, entonces cuando. _

_-Onee-Chan- Susurro la voz de una pequeña que apareció a su lado_

_-Hanabi-Chan ¿Qué sucede?-Se sonrojo solo un momento _

_-Mi padre me ha mandado a llamarte-_

_-Ya veo, voy en seguida-_

_-Esta bien, le diré-Sonrió al mirar al rubio- Nos vemos- _

_-Esto…Naruto-Kun-_

_-No te preocupes, Hinata-Esbozo una gran sonrisa- Puedes decírmelo cuando regreses de tu misión, te esperare-_

_-¿Eh? ¿De verdad?- _

_-Sí, debe ser algo muy importante ¿Verdad?- _

_-S-Sí-Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- Entonces te lo diré, cuando regrese…-_

_-Ya…Nos vemos entonces, que te vaya bien en tu misión, se que puedes lograrlo, eres increíble, no lo olvides-_

_-Gracias, daré lo mejor de mi, Naruto-Kun…-_

_-Así se habla, Hinata- _

_A la mañana siguiente, salió muy temprano con su mochila en sus hombros, anunció su partida a la familia y camino hacía la entrada de Konoha, donde la rubia la esperaba con una sonrisa. _

_La misión fue mas compleja de lo que pensó, los dos ninjas que las atacaban, poseían unas técnicas tan extrañas que habían acabado con todos sus refuerzos, salvó con ellas dos, la rubia se mostraba agotada, no obstante no se rendía y seguía adelante. _

_A pesar de que ella, intentaba derrotarlos, ellos terminaban siendo inmunes a sus técnicas de su clan. _

_De un momento a otro, sus dos oponentes la rodearon raudamente, y ella se preparo para acabar con ellos con su último ataque, "acabemos con esto" Sonrió el enemigo lanzando un ataque que antes que pudiese reaccionar, la rubia lo había recibido por ella._

_-Temari-San- Susurro desconcertada- ¿Por qué…?-_

_-Tú debes continuar con la misión-Sonrió- No te preocupes-_

_La rubia se transformo en una pequeña de unos cuatro o cinco años que dormía profundamente en el suelo. _

_-Debería haber esperado su turno, después de todo, igual íbamos a terminar con ella de ese modo- Sonrió- Bueno será, ahora acabemos con la segunda-_

_Ambos se lanzaron hacía ella, quien permanecía mirando a la rubia y antes de que pudieran lanzar su técnica poderosa, ella volteó y les lanzó su técnica de 64 jakes. El primero cayó al suelo adolorido, mientras él otro retrocedía confuso "Si quieres acabar con nosotros de ese modo, tendrás que terminar con él también" tomo a la pequeña rubia y la abrazo. _

_-Temari-San…no puedes- _

_-La dejare ir, si te rindes-_

_-"¿Qué debo hacer?"- Pensó nerviosa_

"_¡Ahora!" Gritó el enemigo, y raudamente el otro apareció atrás de ella y le lanzó un ataque…sus ojos se cerraron y sintió como su cuerpo se encogía. _

"_Ya lo recuerdo…." Pensó Hinata "Entonces ahora entiendo porque Naruto-Kun es más grande que yo, si tenemos la misma edad. Pero había olvidado completamente que debía decirle eso, cuando volviese de mi misión ¿Lo habrá olvidado también? ¿Seré capaz de hacerlo? No sé realmente que haré, sin embargo no retirare mis palabras frente a la persona que más admiro…y amo. _

_El cielo se torno amarillo, y una luz comenzó a brillar en aquel oscuro mundo en él que se encontraba. Entonces sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a ser el mismo de antes, con su cabello largo otra vez. _

"_Hinata…por favor, despierta" Sintió la voz de un chico "Recuerda que tienes que decirme eso" _

_De un momento a otro, un rubio apareció a su lado, quien sonreía y le tomaba la mano calidamente "Hina-Chan, vamos….tenemos que despertar a la realidad", "Sí, lo se" Sonrió la chica de ojos perla, siguiendo sus pasos hacía una puerta blanca._

**Al abrir los ojos, se encontró en el hospital, su mano estaba siendo sostenido por dicho rubio de ojos celestes, quien la observaba con una brillante sonrisa: **

**-Hinata….al fin, eres tú otra vez- **

**-Naruto-Kun-**

**-Me alegro- La abrazó- No sabes cuanto te extrañaba-**

**-"¿Qué me extrañaba?"- Se sonrojo- Esto….Naruto-Kun, ahora que he regresado, hay algo que debo decirte-**

**-Esta bien, te escucho- Se sentó junto a ella, mirándola con determinación-**

**-L-Lo que quiero decirte es que tú- Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos-T-Tú me gustas mucho- Su rostro ardió-**

**-Así que es verdad…-**

**-¿Eh? ¿Ya lo sabías?-**

**-Pues…yo-Se sonrojo- Verás, Hanabi-Chan vino a hablar conmigo y dijo algo tan extraño que quise leer tu diario ¡Realmente lo siento!-**

**-¿Leíste…el diario?-Se sonrojo aun más-Entonces leíste…todo- **

**-No, todo…pero sí la parte, donde decías que me admirabas y que me querías-Rió nervioso- Realmente lo siento, Hinata. Ahora creo que entiendo porque actuabas de ese modo, todo este tiempo, con eso me has comprobado muchas cosas-**

**-Esto…yo- **

**-Respecto a eso, puedo darte mi respuesta- **

**-"Me lo dirá ahora…no puede ser….no sé si estoy preparada para escucharlo"- Pensó y lo miro, mientras su corazón saltaba desesperadamente- No es necesario que me lo respondas, yo solo quería…-**

**-Si es necesario, Hinata…yo- Suspiro- Al principio no sabía bien lo que sentía por ti, porque me gustaba observarte, hablar contigo e incluso el porque apenas me entere de que habías desaparecido, hice todo lo posible para encontrarte. Debo decirte que cuando no te encontraba, temía no verte más, no obstante cuando te encontré transformada en una niña pequeña, me sentí aliviado. Cuando me pusieron a tu cuidado, no me sentía cómodo teniéndote en mi casa, no por el hecho de que me molestaras, sino porque nunca antes había vivido con una chica y menos con alguien tan cercana a mi- **

**-¿Cercanos?-**

**-Sí, inclusive no sabía como tratarte, siendo pequeña eras más tímida de lo normal y no sabía que era lo que sentías. Todos me decían que con el Jutsu, habías olvidado todo, entonces no habría problema que durmiéramos juntos o que te cambiara de ropa, aun así- Su rostro se volvió colorado- Para mi, no fue fácil…me decía "Solo es una niña" cuando en realidad, no eras solo una niña, eras tú, pero transformada en una pequeña- Suspiro- En fin, lo que quiero decir, no había entendido porque me ponía nervioso, cuando estábamos tan cerca…hasta ahora- **

**-No entiendo Naruto-Kun-**

**-T-Tu también me gustas-**

**-¿D-De verdad? ¿Estas seguro?-**

**-Sí, cien por ciento…Por eso, Hinata ¿Quieres salir conmigo?- Tomo sus manos- Te prometo que a partir de ahora, estaré siempre a tu lado y no permitiré que nadie te haga daño-**

**-Sí quiero-Sonrió sonrojada**

**-¿En serio? Me alegro- La abrazó fuertemente**

**-Etto Naruto-Kun…y Sakura-Chan-**

**-Solo la quiero como una amiga-**

**-No, no es eso…es que-Jugo con sus dedos, más que nunca quería estar a su lado, es solo que no podía seguir de esa forma-**

**-No me digas que…es por tu ropa- La miro avergonzado, recordando lo que le había sucedido a la rubia**

**-Sí…creo que necesito otra- **

**-Voy en seguida, solo aguarda un momento- Y salió de la habitación raudamente- SAKURA-CHAN ¿Dónde estás?-Gritó por los pasillos **

**Hinata observó como el rubio corría a su rescate, y un leve sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas "Me alegro sea correspondido, menos mal" sus ojos se volvieron llorosos de felicidad. **

**Continuara…**

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien**_

_**Gomene por la larga tardanza **_

_**Realmente no me había dado cuenta que hace tantos meses no subía la conti, había jurado que la había subido hace poco. Por ello, mil disculpas. **_

_**Espero que les guste ese capitulo, porque como ven todo se ha arreglado, y el siguiente capitulo será el último de este fic. Que obviamente lo haré más largo ^^**_

_**Ahora no cuento con la ayuda de Temari-Sempai, dado que ha estado ocupada en el trabajo y yo gracias a que estoy de vacaciones de invierno, me he dado el tiempo para escribirlo.**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente ^^**_

_**Arigato Gosaimas por pasarse**_

_**Sayonara **_


	14. The end

"**Capitulo 14-The end"**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Temari y Hinata habían regresado a la normalidad.

Hinata, había regresado a su casa, porque Hiashi así lo había deseado, y extrañamente la relación entre padre e hija había mejorado totalmente, lo cuál les permitía vivir en completa armonía.

En cuanto a la rubia había decidido regresar a Suna por un tiempo, dado que aun tenía cosas que pensar, no obstante había prometido volver a Konoha de vez en cuando. No obstante, el moreno no estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión, ya que no quería alejarse de ella.

Entonces un día viernes por la mañana, la rubia caminaba en medio de la neblina hacía la salida, donde la esperarían Kankuro y Gaara, cuando sintió que a sus espaldas caminaba alguien "Se que eres tú, Shika" Susurro la rubia, entonces el moreno apareció ante ella con una mirada penetrante.

-Estas decidida ¿Verdad?-

-Sí…-

-¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo ami?- Suspiro-Eres tan problemática ¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás o será para siempre…?-

-Creo que para siempre, no obstante vendré aquí de vez en cuando, tú también puedes hacerlo…-

-Hace unos días mencionaste que éramos novios ¿No?-

-Sí, lo hice-

-Entonces ¿Por qué soy el último en enterarme?-

-No eres el último…hay personas que no lo saben-

-Ese no es el punto- Camino hacía su lado

Ella solo sonrió, y caminaron juntos hacía la salida. La rubia no se iba por él, sino porque aun debía pensar algunas cosas antes de quedarse definitivamente en Konoha, pero él no lo entendía y lo comprendía, tampoco quería que se separaran.

Sus pasos se detuvieron, y el silencio los invadió de repente al notar que estaban a pocos minutos de separarse. Se miraron mutuamente y sin pensarlo se abrazaron "¿Por qué me haces esto? Temari" susurro el moreno, ella no respondió. Cuando volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, sin pensarlo el moreno la tomo de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente, mientras ella solo se dejaba llevar por el momento, era la primera vez que él hacía eso, y no le molestaba, en absoluto.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, sus ojos se encontraron y ambos esbozaron una gran sonrisa:

-Vaya…Que despedida-Sonrió la rubia

-Soy tu novio, después de todo-Sonrió

-Lo se…-Susurro y suspiro- Creo que no estaré tan lejos de Konoha, solo por un tiempo, como una forma de pensar. Así que no seas llorón, porque volveré-

-No soy llorón…-Gruño y luego sonrió- Te esperare hasta entonces, problemática-

Volvieron a besarse en forma de despedida, y cuando se separaron para mirarse, notaron que alguien más se encontraba en ese lugar, al voltear sus rostros quedaron completamente rojos, al notar que muchas personas se encontraban allí observando la escena:

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí…?-Susurro apenado el moreno

-Vinimos a darle la despedida a Temari-Sonrió Sakura

-Pero creo que ya preparaste una linda forma de despedirse-Rió Tenten

-Es verdad-Asintieron todos

-Ya no puedo matarte…pero cuidala bien, Nara-Gruño Gaara

-Así es, o sino de las verás con nosotros-Sonrió Kankuro- Ahora tiene muchos hermanos para defenderla ¿Verdad Naruto?-

-Por supuesto-Esbozó una sonrisa el rubio- Así que más te vale cuidarla, Shikamaru-

-Porque no solo te la verás con ellos, sino también conmigo-Sonrió Kakashi

-Lo se…-Suspiro el moreno-Son problemáticos…-

Tras un último beso que no fue tan apasionado como los demás, ya que todos se encontraban allí, la rubia se despido y camino con sus hermanos de la arena hacía la salida, mientras todos los observaban.

Dos meses después, las cosas habían cambiado bastante, ahora la pareja del rubio y la chica de ojos perlados eran inseparables, compartían todo juntos, iban a entrenar e incluso salían a comer. Hinata aun no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, todo parecía un sueño hecho realidad, ya que ahora su vida entera había cambiado, no solo por el hecho de tener a su amor de la infancia junto a ella, sino también porque ahora su relación con su padre había mejorado, gracias a los duros entrenamientos con Neji habían decidido que ella tomara el cargo del clan Hyuga en el futuro. Y todo marchaba de maravilla en konoha.

Naruto por su parte, gracias a que Tsunade estaba un poco aburrida de ser Hokage, ya que deseaba descansar, le había concedido reemplazarla en algunas ocasiones, lo que era un problema para Shizune, ya que la hokage no descansaba necesariamente, sino que iba a bares a tomar y apostar. Lo cuál lo ayudaba a practicar a ser Hokage, hasta que llegara el gran momento.

Por otro lado, Kakashi aun permanecía solo, no obstante su mente estaba en paz ahora, dado que la hija de su sensei no había fallecido como habían sospechado, sino que estaba en perfectas condiciones y ahora recordaba todo. Fue tan inesperada la noticia que apenas pudo comprobarlo, fue a visitar la tumba de Minato a decirle todo. Estaba tan feliz que juró ante su sensei que velaría por la vida de sus hijos por siempre.

En cuanto a Shikamaru gracias a la misión de rango S que había tomado cuando tuvieron que rescatar a las pequeñas, ahora era reconocido como el mejor estratega de Konoha y era siempre elegido como capitán en las misiones.

Además en algunas ocasiones, como era el caso de hoy, había sido invitado a la academia para dar clases a los niños. Por lo cuál, apenas termino sus clases, camino hacía la salida recordando los minutos que había pasado allí cuando era niño, y mágicamente los recuerdos de la rubia lo hicieron sonreír "¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos?" Pensó mirando hacía el cielo, apuesto que algo problemático fue lo que se le vino a la mente. Era lo más seguro "Se supone que era por un tiempo…"Susurro, mientras caminaba.

"Así es, un tiempo de dos meses" Susurro una voz, muy conocida para el moreno, lo cuál lo hizo voltear, al mirar hacía el columpio en donde se ganaba el rubio en el pasado, sonrió al notar como una rubia lo observaba con un hermosa sonrisa.

-Te dije que sería por un tiempo, podrían haber sido más meses, pero presentía que me extrañabas, por eso decidí regresar-Rió- Y no me equivoque, eres un llorón Shika-

-¿Llorón? No lo soy, tu eres la problemática-Murmuro acercándose hacía ella-

-mmm igual me extrañabas, apuesto que no tenías con quien lidiar todo este tiempo-

-jeje sí, ya me había acostumbrado a estar todo el día preocupado de ti- Rió-Era muy problemático-

"Para mi era divertido"Sonrió, levantándose para rodear su cuello para y besas sus labios apasionadamente, mientras él tomaba su cintura, dejándose llevar por el hermoso momento que vivían.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, se abrazaron fuertemente y sin preámbulos la rubia esbozó una gran sonrisa mientras susurraba "Te extrañe Shika", "Yo también" murmuraba él observándola fijamente hacía sus ojos verdes. Realmente la extrañaba, y no hubo día que no pensara en ella…su novia.

-No te volveré a dejar ir nunca más-

-No te preocupes que no volveré a hacerlo- Rió la rubia-Me quedare aquí, así que tendrás que conseguirme un lugar para dormir, mientras encuentro una habitación-

-No es necesario encontrar un lugar, puedes dormir en mi casa, mis padres nos tienen problemas-

-¿De verdad? ¿No te molesta estar conmigo un tiempo más?-Rió

-No, ya me acostumbre, es más se siente raro no vivir contigo ahora-

-Esta bien-Sonrió-Después no te quejes, si soy muy problemática-

-Ya es normal, si no lo fueras, me asustaría-

-Por cierto ¿Qué haremos ahora?-

-No sé ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Ir a comer, claro si tu invitas- Sonrió

-mmm lo pensare-Susurro, mientras la observaba en silencio

-¿Qué?-

-Acabo de notar que en verdad tienes ciertas actitudes que me recuerdan a Naruto, ya entiendo porque son hermanos, son igual de problemáticos-

-No lo creo-

-Hablando de él, podríamos ir a verlo después de comer-

-Sí, me parece buena idea. Pero ¿Porque no vamos ahora?-

-Porque son cinco de la tarde-

-¿Y?-

-A esta hora debe estar entrenando con Hinata-

-Ya veo, entonces vamos a comer-Sonrió

Dicho eso, ambos caminaron hacía una tienda a comer carne, donde siempre solía ir el moreno con su equipo y su sensei, como ya era cliente habitual le dieron ciertos descuentos.

Mientras por otro lado, en el campo de entrenamiento se encontraban tal y como había mencionado el moreno, la pareja entrenando junto al río, ambos estaban completamente agotados, por ello habían decidido que después de entrenar un poco más, irían a comer.

Naruto había mejorado demasiado sus técnicas, al igual que la chica de ojos perla, quien no tan solo era más fuerte físicamente, sino que su cuerpo había crecido.

Era entretenido y a la vez un desafío para ellos entrenar juntos, ya que como tenían diferentes habilidades, podrían aprender el uno del otro, adquiriendo nuevas técnicas para ser más fuertes.

El sol estaba tan radiante que hacía demasiado calor, por lo cuál después de unos minutos decidieron detenerse para poder descansar. Hinata como siempre venía preparada, por ello cuando se sentaron en el césped, ella extrajo dos botellas con agua para que se refrescaran. El rubio en cambio, apenas se bebió el agua, pensaba en sacarse la polera para refrescarse en el río, pero al notar que ella se había vuelto colorada ante la idea, decidió no hacerlo por hoy, aunque por otro lado le encantaba cuando se sonrojaba, no solo por un acto de ternura, sino porque era divertido. Además si ahora eran novios, no debería avergonzarse por eso, pero bueno ella era así, y la quería tal como era.

-Estoy cansada…-Suspiro

-Si, yo también lo estoy. El entrenamiento de hoy fue más duro, y eso que no tenemos a ningún sensei con nosotros-Sonrió el rubio-Significa que estamos mejorando, especialmente tú, Hina-Chan-Rodeo sus hombros con su brazo, abrazándola-Estos meses te has vuelto más fuerte-

-Gracias, Naruto-Kun-Se sonrojo- Tú también has mejorado bastante, te admiro por eso, ojala algún día llegue a ser tan fuerte como tú-

-jeje no sigas eso-Se sonrojo, sonriendo- No soy tan fuerte, pero estoy seguro que algún día serás capaz de superar a todos. Serás una excelente heredera del Clan-

-Pero aun me falta-

-No te preocupes por eso, ya verás que lo lograrás-Sonrió

Se miraron esbozando una sonrisa tímida, y sus rostros se juntaron para besarse tiernamente. Naruto estaba orgulloso de su novia, era perfecta para él, no tan solo por su físico, sino también por como era ella en verdad, la amaba y le había prometido defenderla por siempre. Nadie se podría interponer en su amor, dado que pasara lo que pasara, incluso si una misión los separara, siempre de alguna forma u otra lograban volver a estar juntos.

Al terminar de entrenar, caminaron por konoha para ver que comer, como habían comido Ramen siempre, el rubio no estaba aburrido de él, sino que ahora quería hacer algo distinto, por lo cuál decidieron ir a comer carne asada, donde siempre se reunían todos a comer.

Cuando entraron notaron que dos meses más allá se encontraban nada menos que la rubia y el moreno, Hinata quería ir a saludarlos, pero aun así pensaba que lo mejor era dejarlos solos, ya que de seguro tenían mucho de que hablar. No obstante, el rubio sin pensar lo mismo que su novia, la tomo de la mano y la condujo hacía allá ¿Qué se creían? ¿Comiendo sin él? Más bien ¿Por qué Temari no le había informado que regresaba, podría haberle ido a dar la bienvenida?

-Oh Hinata, Naruto…Los pensábamos ir a ver después de comer-Sonrió Temari

-¿En verdad?-Preguntó el rubio- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías? Podría haberte ido a ver, pero ya veo que te dieron una gran bienvenida-Rió, haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara

-Naruto-Kun-Susurro Hinata

-Por supuesto que la tuve-Rió la rubia, mirando de reojo al moreno-Por cierto ¿Por qué no se sientan y pedimos más? Total Shika invita-

-¿Eh?-Gruño Shika-Eres problemática en verdad-

-No te preocupes, Shikamaru-Kun…si quieres con Naruto-Kun pagamos nosotros-

-No es necesario, Hinata-Sonrió Naruto- Si Shikamaru quiere algo con mi hermana, tiene que ser meritos- Rió, mientras el moreno suspiraba-

-Pero…-

-Que son problemáticos, realmente parecen hermanos, por algo lo son- Susurro el moreno, viendo como los dos rubios sonreian, entonces miro a la chica de ojos perla quien miraba confundida- No te preocupes Hinata, yo pagaré esta vez-Sonrió- Siéntense-

-Esta bien-Sonrió Naruto

Y ambos se sentaron, el moreno pidió más comida, mientras los demás charlaban de la vida. Temari le contó sobre como iban las cosas en Suna ahora que se había marchado…todo iba de maravilla, cada ciertos días iría a visitar a sus otros hermanos, porque aun los quería, dado que después de todo se había criado con ellos. Mientras Naruto le explicaba los planes que estaban haciendo con Tsunade de construir una casa más grande, donde vivieran los dos y que él dejase el departamento, ya que estaba infectado de cucarachas.

Estaba todo arreglado, claro que había que esperar unos cuentos meses más para ver el resultado de todo.

A partir de ahora comenzarían una nueva vida, ahora Naruto ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de que ya no estaba solo en el mundo, tenía una novia a quien amar, una hermana a quien proteger, y a tan temprana edad un yerno que en este último tiempo se había transformado en uno de sus mejores amigos Shikamaru.

En cuanto a Kakashi, como estaba encargado de proteger a los hijos de su sensei, iba de vez en cuando a visitarlos para saber como estaban y además entrenaba con ellos.

La vida de todos en konoha, había dado un giró repentino, no obstante no era para mal, al contrario ahora todo marchaba increíblemente bien, y ya no existían problemas ni confusiones del pasado que los atormentase. Ahora todo calzaba perfectamente y vivirían así de ahora en adelante, como una gran familia feliz.

_**The end**_

…

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, espero que les haya gustado el final de esta historia, si quedo algo utópico y no les gusto Gomene.**_

_**Mañana entro a la Universidad, así que no tendré mucho tiempo a partir de ahora, por lo cuál decidí terminar mi fic hoy.**_

_**Arigato Gosaimas a todos los que se pasaron**_

_**Y comentaron todo este tiempo ^^**_

_**Ahora solo tengo 6 fic que mantener así que espero que sigan comentando en los demás.**_

_**Nos vemos en otra historia**_

_**Sayonara**_


End file.
